Revenge
by danseuse
Summary: quand le passé ressurgit, l'heure de la revanche a sonné.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge******

**Chapitre 1.**

Mac chercha une place au pied de l'immeuble, en vain.  
Elle devait l'attendre...  
Il râla et se dirigea brusquement vers la bouche d'incendie. Usant de ses prérogatives policières, il se stationna devant sans culpabilité aucune.  
Elle l'attendait...

Elle l'avait appelé une demi-heure auparavant pour demander son aide : sa voiture ne démarrait pas et elle avait besoin d'un chauffeur.  
Elle aurait pu téléphoner à Danny qui habitait à deux pâtés de maison mais non, elle avait pensé à lui en premier...Lui qui avait dû traverser la ville pour aller la chercher.  
Il sourit... Il aimait être là pour elle.

Il sortit de la voiture et observa un cabriolet noir qui s'éloigna doucement.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait en effet l'avoir déjà vu près de chez lui.  
Il le regarda tourner au coin de la rue et haussa les épaules. Son métier l'obsédait un peu trop...  
Et puis elle l'attendait...

Il se dirigea vers son appartement et vit la porte entrouverte... Il la poussa légèrement et l'appela par son prénom à plusieurs reprises, de plus en plus fort.  
- Je suis là Mac !

Il se retourna étonné. La voix provenait d'un petit cagibi dans le couloir. Il s'y rendit aussitôt et la découvrit en pleine réflexion devant une cinquantaine de fusibles.  
- Stella ?  
- Mac, lequel de ces fusibles concerne mon appartement à votre avis ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et fit une ravissante mimique désolée.  
- Mon appartement n'a plus de lumière...

Répondant à son sourire, Mac s'engouffra dans le petit cagibi à ses côtés. Il prit la lampe torche et observa les fusibles avec elle, cherchant le numéro de son appartement.  
La porte du local claqua d'un coup et ils entendirent effarés la clé tourner dans la serrure.  
Ils eurent la même réaction instinctive : ils se ruèrent sur la porte et hurlèrent en la frappant de leurs poings.

Elle ne s'ouvrit pas... Personne ne leur répondit.  
Mac regarda Stella. Elle se trouvait tout près de lui, le local étant très étroit.  
Il dirigea la lampe vers son visage, elle le fixait.  
- Désolée Mac, sûrement un des gamins de l'immeuble qui a fait une mauvaise blague.

Mac opina doucement... L'image du cabriolet noir lui revint en tête... Il avait eu la désagréable impression d'être suivi…Mais de là à se retrouver enfermé dans ce local, non c'était incohérent.  
- Mac ?

Il se rendit compte que Stella attendait une réponse.  
La proximité de la jeune femme le troublait. Ils étaient si proches que le parfum fruité de sa partenaire lui chatouillait agréablement les narines...  
Ses yeux se perdirent quelques instants sur ses lèvres.  
Bon dieu qu'elles étaient proches ! S'il s'écoutait, il les goûterait dans l'instant.  
- Mac ?

Il croisa ses yeux étonnés et se reprit en toussotant, gêné qu'elle puisse deviner ses pensées.  
- Vous m'avez posé une question ?

Les sourcils de Stella se relevèrent et sa bouche forma une moue moqueuse..  
Mac rit, de plus en plus embarrassé.  
- Allez-y je vous écoute.  
- Mac, je voulais prendre votre portable pour appeler ma voisine.  
- Oh..

Il le prit dans sa poche arrière et lui donna sans oser la regarder. Il l'entendit composer le numéro et l'observa.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce genre de situation.  
C'était également la première fois qu'il ressentait de telles sensations à l'égard de sa collègue.  
Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas qu'une simple bonne amie pour lui...  
- Mac ?

Il sursauta et croisa son regarda franchement moqueur cette fois-ci.  
Merde, il venait encore de se faire surprendre à l'observer intensément.  
Il prit sur lui pour ne pas montrer sa gêne et apprécia le fait d'être à demi dans la pénombre.  
- Alors votre voisine vient nous ouvrir ?  
- Mais... Mac ! Je ne lui ai parlé ! Elle ne répond pas ! Elle n'est pas là ! Vous allez bien ?  
- Oui, oui...

Il devait faire attention...  
Il devait se reprendre...  
- On va être obligé d'appeler un membre de notre équipe.

Stella fronça les sourcils..  
- Alors... Qui est le moins moqueur de tous ?  
- Mmh... Sheldon ?

Hochant vigoureusement la tête, Stella lui tendit son portable et se rapprocha légèrement pour l'éclairer.  
La respiration de Mac s'accéléra et il dut faire d'immenses efforts pour expliquer à leur collègue leur situation d'une voix calme et sereine...  
Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Stella:  
- Il sera là dans une dizaine de minutes.

Elle sourit et s'adossa contre la porte. Elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi, genoux ramenés devant elle, l'étroitesse du lieu ne lui donnant aucune autre possibilité.  
Après brève réflexion, Mac l'imita et se colla à ses côtés.  
- Désolée Mac, je ne voulais pas vous entraîner dans cette situation. Je vais faire mon enquête et retrouver ce petit garnement !  
- Oh cette situation n'est pas si inconfortable et ce n'est pas votre faute !  
- Merci Mac.

Stella posa sa main sur celle de Mac et ce simple geste l'électrisa. Son regard posé sur lui le brûlait et pour ne rien laisser transparaître, il tenta l'humour.  
- Cela aurait pu être pire !  
- Pire ?  
- Oui me retrouver avec une inconnue psychopathe ou même avec Sid !

Il s'attendait à l'entendre rire mais son silence lui répondit.  
Il prit donc son courage à deux mains pour la regarder : elle le fixait toujours, plus intensément, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Approchant légèrement son visage du sien, elle lui murmura doucement :  
- Donc, vous ne trouvez pas cette situation inconfortable ?

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge******

**Chapitre 2.**

Approchant légèrement son visage du sien, elle lui murmura doucement :  
- Donc, vous ne trouvez pas cette situation inconfortable ?

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres...  
Mac déglutit difficilement. Il se mit à avoir très chaud et sa respiration se hacha.  
Stella se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il n'allait pas bien : il hyper ventilait.  
- Mac ! Mac, ça va ?  
- Heu... Il fait chaud... Je me demande si je ne suis pas claustrophobe.. J'ai besoin d'air là !  
- Arrêtez d'y penser Mac ! Sheldon ne devrait pas tarder...

Il la vit se bouger pour se décoller de lui.  
Oh il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il venait de faire !  
Simuler un malaise par crainte de ce qui allait se passer n'était vraiment pas malin !  
Surtout qu'elle le regardait très inquiète !

Empli de culpabilité, il tenta de la rassurer :  
- ça va mieux, Stella.. J'ai paniqué je crois.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui serrer la main. Elle espérait que Sheldon fasse vite car ils allaient manquer d'air s'ils restaient trop longtemps dans ce local exigu.  
Elle observa Mac : il était perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il avait l'air d'aller mieux...  
Elle fronça les sourcils, la clarté se faisant progressivement en elle : étrange que sa crise se soit passée aussi rapidement...  
En fait, elle s'est terminée lorsqu'elle s'est éloignée...

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit troublé ?  
Cela expliquerait son comportement pour le moins rêveur depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés.  
Elle sourit et décida d'en avoir le cœur net.  
Elle se colla donc de nouveau à lui et se pencha vers son visage.  
- Mac, vous avez l'heure ?

Il opina doucement mais elle le sentit de suite plus nerveux et mal à l'aise.  
Sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau et sa voix trembla lorsqu'il lui répondit :  
- 9h10.

Se moquant royalement de cette annonce, elle le remercia néanmoins et reprit sa place.  
Aussitôt, elle le vit s'apaiser. Son essai avait été concluant.  
Elle avait marqué un but.  
Mac était attiré par elle mais ne se le permettait pas.  
Cette découverte la flatta et l'agaça en même temps.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le faire culpabiliser :  
- Mac. Je me rends compte d'une chose : vous vous sentez bien mieux lorsque je m'éloigne de vous ! Cette proximité vous déplaît tant ?

Il la fixa ébahie. Mais qu'allait-elle imaginer ! Il ne sut que répondre...  
S'il affirmait, il lui mentait...  
S'il niait, il lui avouait implicitement ses sentiments...

Devant l'absence de réponse de Mac, Stella soupira et se leva.  
- Sheldon ne devrait plus tard maintenant...

Elle croisa les bras et attendit sans un regard pour lui.  
Il se releva et tenta maladroitement de renouer le contact.  
- Stella je... en fait je ne suis pas.. enfin je...

Il était chou...  
Elle devinait ses remous intérieurs..  
Elle sourit. Son test avait assez duré sinon Mac ne s'en remettrait jamais !

Elle reprit d'une voix douce en le fixant tendrement :  
- Mac... Je vous faisais marcher...  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ce fut à elle de se sentir embarrassée subitement mais elle continua bravement son explication :  
- Je voulais vous tester... Voir si ma présence vous troublait.. Ne soyez pas fâché Mac, s'il vous plait...

Il se tut et le silence qui l'entoura, lui pesa.  
Elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage dans la pénombre et sa crainte de l'avoir contrarié allait crescendo.  
Elle se baissa pour ramasser la lampe torche et la dirigea vers lui.  
Elle devait savoir...

Avec stupeur, elle découvrit son sourire amusé.  
Elle bégaya, soudain honteuse de son jeu.  
- Je suis navrée Mac, je n'aurai pas dû...

Elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle.  
Oh il n'avait pas long à faire !  
Un seul pas, il se trouva devant elle...  
Deux pas, il se colla à elle...  
Trois pas, il la plaquait contre le mur...

Ses yeux troublés plongés dans les siens, la respiration de Stella s'arrêta.  
Elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa tempe et descendre le long de son visage, ses doigts caressant au passage sa joue, son pouce retraçant le contour de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Stella ne bougea pas... Elle ne pouvait plus.  
Elle entendait ses propres battements de cœur faire écho en elle, hypnotisée par les yeux verts qui la scrutait, paralysée par cette main douce parcourant son visage.

Enfin son corps bougea. Elle sentit sa propre main se lever et se poser sur le visage de l'homme devant elle.  
Elle sentit sa propre main effleurer la peau imberbe...  
Et toujours les yeux verts qui la fixaient...

Son cœur battit plus fort lorsqu'elle vit ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes...  
Quelques centimètres encore...  
Quelques millimètres encore et leurs lèvres entreraient enfin en contact l'une et l'autre...  
Stella bloqua son souffle et ferma les yeux....

- Mac ! Stella ! Vous êtes là ?

**  
****TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge.******

**Chapitre 3.**

- Mac ? Stella ? Vous êtes là ?

La voix de Sheldon Hawkes claqua dans l'air.  
Mac fit un bond énorme en arrière et répondit à l'appel de son employé.  
- Mac, la clé a disparu mais le gardien de l'immeuble arrive avec son double.  
- Merci Sheldon.

Les deux hommes se turent et le silence s'installa.  
Mac observa Stella : elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il maudit l'obscurité qui lui cachait son si joli visage.  
Ses lèvres n'avaient pas eu le temps de toucher les siennes.

Il hésita quelques instants sur sa conduite à tenir mais décida qu'il ne pouvait en rester là.  
Il se lança avec courage :  
- Stella, je...

La clé tourna et la porte s'ouvrit.  
Mac mit sa main devant ses yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du couloir.  
- Mac, vous allez bien ?

Il acquiesça en sortant du cagibi, suivi de près par Stella.  
Elle remercia Sheldon puis se dirigea vers son appartement, sans un mot ni un regard pour Mac.

Sheldon les observa : il vit l'anxiété se peindre sur le visage de Mac qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.  
Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec ces deux-là mais discret par nature, il ne laissa rien paraître de ses interrogations.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il entendit Stella hurler le prénom de Mac. Il vit son supérieur se ruer vers l'appartement et il le rejoignit.  
Il les retrouva figés à l'entrée et il en comprit vite la raison : l'appartement de Stella avait été saccagé, mis à sac.  
Son salon si harmonieux habituellement, n'était plus qu'un méli-mélo de coussins, feuilles, tiroirs et chaises renversés, canapé éventré.

Il vit la main de Mac se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en signe de réconfort. Il décida de les laisser seuls quelques instants et se proposa d'aller chercher sa mallette et de prendre celle de Mac en même temps.  
Sheldon partit, Stella recouvrit peu à peu la raison et balbutia :  
- Mais.... Pourquoi mon appartement ?  
- Faites-en le tour Stella. Il manque peut-être quelque chose.

Mac l'observa évoluer parmi les débris. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, comme en état de choc.  
Il sentit Sheldon avancer mais il le retint de la main. Il voulait la laisser se construire ses premières impressions.  
Elle se tourna vers eux, secouant la tête.  
- Il ne manque rien Mac.  
- Et votre arme ?

Stella le regarda horrifiée. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, ouvrit un des trois tiroirs de sa commode et le fouilla.  
Elle virevolta vers les deux hommes qui stationnaient sur le seuil et leur annonça complètement paniquée :  
- Mon arme n'est plus là !

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.  
Aussitôt Sheldon prit place à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras..  
Il lui parla d'une voix douce :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver. On va effectuer des prélèvements et avec un peu de chance, il va y avoir des empreintes.

Stella opina doucement et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, en lui murmurant des remerciements.  
Mac observa la scène, amer.  
Il fixa Hawkes et chercha la moindre tendresse dans ses yeux. Il n'y lut que de la simple gentillesse...  
Malgré tout, l'envie de le dégager de cette chambre devint de plus en plus forte et il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner sèchement un ordre.  
- Hawkes ! Le relevé d'empreintes ne va pas se faire tout seul !

Sheldon leva la tête surpris mais obéit sans rechigner.  
Il sortit de la chambre, laissant ses supérieurs seuls.  
La tension était palpable dans la pièce, Stella ne faisant aucun effort pour parler et Mac tergiversant d'une pensée à l'autre.  
- Stella je.... je suis désolé.

Elle se leva et se planta devant lui les yeux perçants :  
- Désolé de quoi ? Du carnage de mon appartement ou de ce qui a failli se passer dans le cagibi ?

Son franc-parler, sa voix pleine de colère et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs déstabilisèrent Mac.  
Il ne voulait pas en rester là mais ne savait comment s'y prendre pour l'apaiser.

Face à sa constante indécision, elle souffla et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Mac lui bloqua le passage.  
Le regard interrogateur, Stella le fixa.  
Il ne parlait toujours pas, il se contentait de la scruter.  
Elle soupira :  
- Mac, laissez-moi passer. Je vais aller aider Sheldon.

Il hésita quelques instants puis se poussa sur le côté en murmurant :  
- Stella, je suis désolé pour la mise à sac de votre appartement.  
- Et ?  
- Et...je ne le suis pas pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Il expira tout l'air qu'il avait inconsciemment bloqué.  
Il lui avait dit. Il avait répondu à sa question.

Le silence de Stella s'éternisant, il osa lever la tête et se plongea dans son regard...

**  
****TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge.******

**Chapitre 4**

Le silence de Stella s'éternisant, il osa lever la tête et se plongea dans son regard...  
Elle arborait un air satisfait et souriait heureuse.  
Il lui avait donné la réponse qu'elle attendait.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et s'arrêta très proche de son corps...Elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas, il le savait.  
Il ne voulait plus la décevoir.

Il jeta un bref regard vers le couloir, cherchant Sheldon des yeux.  
Comprenant ses craintes, Stella referma la porte de la chambre sur eux.  
Ils étaient désormais seuls dans la pièce, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.  
Il ne pouvait plus reculer....  
Il ne recula pas...

Comblant les quelques centimètres qui lui manquaient, il posa ses mains sur les joues de Stella et se pencha vers elle...  
Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact avec les siennes, un courant électrique parcourut violemment leurs deux corps.  
Surpris par ce sentiment si fort, il se recula légèrement pour la regarder : les deux émeraudes montraient le même étonnement...

Ce fut elle qui fit le second pas, posant ses deux mains sur le torse de Mac, collant son corps au sien.  
La même sensation se reproduisit au contact des deux bouches mais cette fois-ci, aucun des deux ne recula.  
Bien au contraire....  
Emportés par la passion, ils prolongèrent ce baiser, mêlant avec ardeur leurs deux langues...

La voix de Sheldon retentit dans le couloir : il avait trouvé une piste.  
Stella se décolla à regret de Mac et lui dit pince sans rire :  
- On a peut-être choisi le moins moqueur, mais on a pris le plus pot de colle !

Mac rit et caressa doucement le visage de la jeune femme. Elle le regardait avec une telle tendresse qu'il se sentit fondre...  
La voix de Sheldon raisonna de nouveau...

Mac soupira, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il se dirigea vers la voix qui ne cessait de le réclamer.  
- Je suis là Sheldon.  
- Mac, regardez au sol.

Mac baissa la tête et vit le luminol que Sheldon avait vaporisé sur le sol, laissant apparaître des taches de sang. Elles formaient des empreintes de pas.  
Il vaporisa le produit plus loin et suivit les traces : elles menaient à l'appartement voisin.

Mac tambourina à la porte et ne recevant aucune réponse, sortit son arme.  
Il sentit une main se poser dans le bas de son dos et se retourna pour trouver Stella inquiète derrière lui.  
- Mac, c'est l'appartement de Lucie, la voisine que j'ai essayé de joindre lorsque nous étions enfermés.

Mac hocha doucement la tête et lui fit signe de rester dans le couloir, à l'abri.  
Puis, prenant son élan, il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et entra en hurlant NYPD.  
Il se dirigea vers le salon et la vit : assise, ligotée sur un chaise, bâillonnée, la tête relâchée sur son torse.

Laissant Sheldon assurer ses arrières et faire le tour des pièces, Mac s'approcha de Lucie.  
Du sang coulait de sa tempe : tuée d'une seule balle.

Mac entendit le cri de Stella juste derrière lui. Elle fixait le cadavre horrifiée.  
- Mac, elle n'avait que 22 ans... C'était une...amie...

L'expert se tourna vers Sheldon :  
- Appelez Danny et Flack. Dites leur de venir immédiatement. Le cambriolage vient d'évoluer en meurtre.

Sheldon fila et Mac observa Stella qui fixait toujours le cadavre.  
Il s'approcha et la prit par les épaules.  
Elle laissa reposer sa tête sur son torse et lui demanda d'une voix hachée :  
- Mac, vous pensez qu'elle a été tuée avec mon arme ?

Il secoua la tête, sceptique :  
- On aurait entendu la détonation. L'appartement se trouve en face du cagibi.  
- On peut oublier la blague du petit garnement je crois...

Délaissant les bras de Mac, Stella fit le tour de la pièce, observant le moindre détail.  
Mue par une intuition subite, elle s'agenouilla et regarda sous le lit.  
Elle redressa le buste et appela Mac qui enfilait ses gants :  
- Mac, il y a quelque chose là.

Mac la rejoignit en deux grandes enjambées et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour regarder.  
- On dirait un coussin.

Il s'allongea au sol et commença à ramper sous le lit.  
Sheldon arriva sur ces entrefaites et put observer amusé la situation incongrue : Mac couché sous le lit avec Stella à quatre pattes à ses côtés.  
Enfin ils se relevèrent en s'aidant mutuellement et se figèrent à la vue de Sheldon.  
Ce dernier rit et ne put retenir une moquerie :  
- Alors, la pêche a été bonne ?

Ne réagissant pas à la plaisanterie, Mac lui tendit le coussin.  
- Intéressant....

Ce fut la seule exclamation du légiste. L'oreiller présentait un trou en son milieu, noirci sur les contours. Il traversait le tissus de part en part.  
- Voilà pourquoi nous n'avons pas entendu de détonation....et... il y a de fortes probabilités que votre arme soit l'arme du crime, Stella...

Mac n'ajouta rien de plus, voyant le visage de sa collègue se décomposer au fur et à mesure de ses mots.  
Il ordonna à Sheldon de commencer l'analyse des lieux en attendant Danny, puis entraîna Stella hors de l'appartement.  
Il la tenait par la taille et concentré sur l'état émotionnel de Stella, il ne vit pas le petit sourire de Sheldon en passant.

Une fois dans le couloir, Stella se mit face à Mac et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, elle s'exclama attristée :  
- Mac, je suis responsable de la mort de Lucie....

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bon un petit peu-beaucoup d'amour dans ce monde de drames.... _**_****_

**_Bonne lecture..._**

**Revenge.******

**Chapitre 5.**

Une fois dans le couloir, Stella se mit face à Mac et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, elle s'exclama attristée :  
- Mac, je suis responsable de la mort de Lucie....

Mac posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la secoua légèrement pour qu'elle se reprenne :  
- Je refuse de vous laisser dire ce genre d'âneries !  
- Mais j'ai laissé la porte de mon appartement ouverte ! Si je l'avais refermée...  
- Stella, avec des si, on changerait la face du monde ! Celui qui a tué Lucie est celui qui a fouillé votre appartement. Elle a dû se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle l'a peut-être surpris...  
- Mais surprendre qui ? Pourquoi chez moi ?

Mac ne répondit pas, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras. Il la ramena dans son appartement au calme... Il revit en pensée, le cabriolet noir et décida de surveiller son prochain trajet.  
Mais dans l'immédiat, il devait s'occuper de Stella. Le silence de son appartement l'apaisait..  
Il savait que cette situation n'allait pas s'éterniser, Flack et Danny allait arriver en renfort.

Il décida de profiter de cette atmosphère pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Il voulait lui montrer que son dernier baiser n'était pas une simple lubie, une simple attirance...  
Il la conduisit dans le salon et s'assit sur le seul fauteuil non lacéré.  
Il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
Il la vit hésiter puis d'un coup, elle se décida. Il la serra dans ses bras.

Elle se lova contre son torse et profita de sa chaleur corporelle. Mac lui caressait lentement le dos.  
- Mac... Que va-t-il se passer pour moi si mon arme est bien celle qui a été utilisée pour Lucie ?  
- On vous l'avait volée...  
- Et qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas tuée avant que vous n'arriviez ?  
- Stella... Et votre appartement ? Lorsque je suis arrivé, il était en ordre. Cela prouve bien la présence d'une tierce personne, vous ne pensez pas ?

Elle opina doucement et leva la tête vers lui. Elle le fixa longuement puis le remercia.  
Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre et cette proximité les troublait fortement.  
La main de Mac avait arrêté ses caresses dans le dos de Stella. Elle s'était suspendue en même temps qu'eux.

Stella brisa enfin le silence, murmurant hésitante :  
- Mac, et nous ? ça va donner quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et enfouit sa tête dans ses boucles, avide de retrouver sa peau. Il embrassa doucement son cou et lui susurra à l'oreille :  
- On continue comme ça....

Il sentit les bras de Stella enlacer sa nuque et sa main se perdre dans ses cheveux.  
Elle lui baisa la joue et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin.  
Gémissant de contentement, ils se laissèrent transporter par l'instant : leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, leurs langues dansaient voluptueusement ensemble, leurs corps se collaient, mêlant leurs battements de cœurs effrénés.  
Les yeux clos, ils savouraient pleinement l'instant, rattrapant inconsciemment des années de tension sexuelle inavouée.

- Hum... Hum..

La toux discrète les ramena brusquement à la réalité.  
Stella s'ôta brutalement des bras de Mac pour se lever les jambes flageolantes.  
Mac prit son temps pour se redresser, cherchant visiblement à reprendre une certaine prestance.  
Enfin il regarda, le visage fermé, le nouvel arrivant tandis que Stella écarlate, fixait un point invisible sur le tapis.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix de Mac brisa le silence embarrassant :  
- Flack. Vous êtes seul ?  
- Danny est allé rejoindre directement Sheldon dans l'appartement d'à côté.

Mac compris de suite que Flack voulait le rassurer. Il sous-entendait habilement avoir été seul spectateur de la scène.  
Mac hocha la tête en le fixant longuement et le jeune policier fit de même.  
Un accord tacite venait d'être passé entre les deux hommes. Pas besoin de mots, rien ne sera révélé.

Flack sortit son petit calepin et reprit d'un ton qu'il voulait professionnel.  
- Bien, et si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé ici.

Mac lui narra son arrivée puis leur emprisonnement dans le cagibi.  
- Combien de temps y êtes-vous restés ?  
- Quinze minutes... Peut-être vingt... Nous avons de suite appelé Hawkes.

Stella décela un sourire sur le visage de Flack : il fut furtif mais bel et bien réel et elle se sentit rougir de plus belle.  
Bon sang, elle avait tout oublié dans les bras de Mac : le lieu, l'affaire....  
Elle appréhendait la réaction de Mac : il n'avait pas dû apprécier de se faire surprendre de la sorte.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil : Il expliquait le vol de son arme et la découverte du corps d'un ton distant. Plus aucune chaleur n'émanait de lui.  
Elle soupira...Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que l'arrivée de Flack ne changerait pas la donne.  
Mac et elle, c'était trop beau, cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça...  
- Stella ?

Elle leva les yeux vers l'élu de son cœur : elle n'avait pas entendu sa question.  
- Quoi ?  
- Autorisez-vous Flack et ses hommes à fouiller votre appartement pour trouver des preuves ?

Elle hocha la tête et Flack partit chercher ses hommes.  
- Stella, ça va ?  
- Et vous ?  
- Moi ?  
- L'arrivée de Flack...

Il la regarda en souriant et haussa les épaules fataliste :  
- On fera plus attention la prochaine fois...

Le cœur de Stella bondit dans sa poitrine.  
Elle sentit le bonheur l'envahir : _la prochaine fois...il voulait une prochaine fois..._

Elle se serait mise à sauter de joie si Danny n'était pas entré en trombe dans son appartement en hurlant :  
- Mac ! Venez voir ce qu'on a trouvé chez la voisine !

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge******

**Chapitre 6**

Elle se serait mise à sauter de joie si Danny n'était pas entré en trombe dans son appartement en hurlant :  
- Mac ! Venez voir ce qu'on a trouvé chez la voisine !

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu et Mac et Stella le suivirent intrigués.  
Danny les entraîna dans la chambre de l'appartement voisin et poussa une très grosse armoire, qui, étrangement, semblait plutôt légère.  
Il fit un clin d'œil au couple et avoua :  
- Elle est sur roulettes !

Il dégagea l'armoire et ils découvrirent un renfoncement dans le mur, une sorte de petit placard.  
Danny s'accroupit et alluma une petite lampe pour illuminer le recoin.  
Mac et Stella en restèrent bouche bée : le placard était tapissé de diverses photos.  
Un sujet était récurrent sur chaque image : Mac.

Mac seul.  
Mac accompagné d'un membre du CSI.  
Chaque photo comportait des annotations et un fléchage reliait les unes aux autres.  
- Mac, on vous suivait... Lucie vous suivait...

Stella était abasourdie. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur sa voisine la troublait. Ce n'était pas une étudiante orpheline comme elle le lui avait fait comprendre...Elle avait joué sur sa sensibilité et l'avait bernée.

Danny la coupa dans ses réflexions :  
- Mac, j'ai pris le temps d'observer les photos avant de venir vous chercher. Regardez là : une flèche me relie à Lindsay. Au-dessus, on peu lire "_ensemble_". Je pense qu'elle recherchait avec qui vous aviez le plus d'affinité. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé.

Il montra une photo que les experts n'avaient pas encore vue. Elle montrait Mac face à Stella et cette dernière avait posé sa main sur sa joue, comme elle le faisait si souvent. L'image était doublement cerclée de feutre rouge épais.

Mac fronça les sourcils. Il repensa de suite au cabriolet noir :  
- J'ai été suivi en venant chercher Stella ce matin. Je pensais me tromper mais à la vue de ces photos, je ne crois plus.  
- Une personne vous en veut Mac et...

Danny s'arrêta et regarda Stella ennuyé.  
- Et ?  
- Et il a compris que vous étiez plus proche de Stella.

Mac hocha la tête pensif. Il observa les photos un long moment, s'attardant sur la dernière.  
- Danny, embarquez-moi toutes ces photos qu'on les analyse au labo.

Il se rendit ensuite dans le salon, pensant y retrouver Stella mais Sheldon était seul avec les assistants du légiste. Ils plaçaient le corps dans la housse noire. Le médecin se tourna vers son supérieur :  
- Mac, je vais rentrer au labo et commencer à analyser ce que j'ai trouvé autour de la victime.  
- Bien, Danny peut se débrouiller.

Mac repartit vers l'appartement de Stella et la trouva dans son couloir, adossée contre le mur. Elle observait pensive, Flack et ses hommes fouiller son appartement et prendre photos et moulages d'empreintes.  
Mac posa une main dans le bas de son dos et le caressa furtivement :  
- ça va ?

Elle opina doucement et inconsciemment, colla son corps au sien.  
- Je me rends compte à quel point Lucie m'a trompée. En fait elle s'est rapprochée de moi pour mieux vous surveiller, vous.

La main dans son dos accentua le contact, comme pour la rassurer.  
- Notre objectif maintenant est de découvrir son complice, qui est sûrement le meurtrier aussi.  
- Et récupérer mon arme...  
- Et récupérer votre arme.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à observer les hommes de Flack, profitant en même temps de la chaleur du corps de l'autre.  
Enfin, Mac s'éloigna d'elle :  
- Je vais téléphoner à Sinclair.

Il sortit de l'appartement, laissant Stella seule avec ses pensées.  
Toujours immobile, elle fixait son antre.  
Elle, qui n'amenait jamais aucun homme dans son lieu de vie, voulant à tout prix préserver son intimité, regardait impuissante le carnage de son appartement.

Elle entendit la voix de Mac : il parlait avec colère. Elle savait pourquoi il appelait le chef : malgré elle, elle était impliquée dans l'affaire. c'était son arme qui avait probablement tué Lucie.  
Elle le vit revenir avec deux paires de gants. Son regard sombre s'illumina et il lui sourit :  
- Vous pouvez prendre part à l'enquête. J'en prends la responsabilité. Danny a besoin d'aide, je reste avec Flack.  
- Merci Mac.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent lorsqu'elle prit les gants et elle en frissonna de plaisir. Avec un petit sourire de connivence, ils se séparèrent pour vaquer à leur tâche.  
Ils travaillèrent tous sans relâche pendant deux bonnes heures puis ils décidèrent de retourner au labo.  
Des scellés et des rubans jaunes furent posés sur la porte de Lucie.

Stella se contenta de fermer la sienne à clef.  
Elle soupira et avoua à Mac, resté avec elle :  
- Je vais en avoir pour des heures à tout remettre en place.

Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son ventre puis une souffle chaud à l'oreille :  
- Vous n'êtes plus seule, je peux venir vous aider...

Elle se retourna et hocha la tête en souriant...  
- Non, je ne suis plus seule désormais...

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers l'ascenseur, le cœur battant à se rompre.  
La seule présence de l'un faisait chavirer le cœur de l'autre. Désormais, ils étaient deux...

Ils avançaient côte à côte vers la voiture, se frôlant, s'observant, se souriant...  
Heureux de cette nouvelle complicité...  
Heureux de s'être enfin rapprochés...

Un peu plus loin, des cliquetis se firent entendre.  
Chaque pas des deux experts, chaque frôlement, chaque regard appuyé étaient immortalisés à jamais.  
Voyant la voiture de Mac démarrer, le photographe se rua vers son cabriolet et le suivit.

**  
****TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Revenge.******

**chapitre 7.**

Un peu plus loin, des cliquetis se firent entendre.  
Chaque pas des deux experts, chaque frôlement, chaque regard appuyé étaient immortalisés à jamais.  
Voyant la voiture de Mac démarrer, le photographe se rua vers son cabriolet et le suivit.

Tout au long du trajet, Mac jeta des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur : pas de cabriolet à l'horizon...  
Il avait cru l'apercevoir une fois mais il avait très vite disparu...  
Il soupira.  
Cette affaire n'était pas claire.  
Pourquoi le suivait-on ?  
Pourquoi le photographiait-on ?  
Pourquoi cherchait-on à connaître ses affinités ?  
Une vengeance ?  
Il allait devoir fouiller dans ses archives et trouver qui pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point.

Enfin, il positiva : Cette histoire lui avait permis de se rapprocher de sa collègue...  
Il la regarda brièvement : elle-même plongée dans ses pensées, elle observait la route.

Il désirait ce rapprochement depuis tant d'année déjà mais il avait tellement peur de détruire leur forte amitié qu'il n'avait jamais rien tenté.  
Il repensa à leur baiser : à son grand soulagement, elle éprouvait les mêmes élans de tendresse... ils allaient pouvoir avancer désormais...  
La tête de Flack s'immisça dans ses pensées : pouvait-il compter sur sa discrétion ? Il se promit de lui parler aujourd'hui même.

Il se gara à son emplacement en sous-sol puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Stella n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ.  
Une fois dans l'habitacle, Mac lui caressa le bras :  
- Stella, vous allez bien ?  
- Oui, je... J'essaie de rassembler un maximum de souvenirs concernant ma voisine.  
- Ok... Vous me direz tout ce que vous savez sur elle. On va aussi enquêter sur ses origines.

Au sortir de l'ascenseur, ils allèrent tous deux dans le bureau de Mac.  
Sinclair les y attendait, assis à la place de Mac.  
Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre place en face de lui. Stella fit de même.

Le chef Sinclair commença sa diatribe, sans prendre de détours :  
- Lieutenant Bonasera, avez-vous tué votre voisine Lucie Mandes ?  
- Non, mais chef, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous savez bien que le...

Sinclair coupa Mac d'un geste et ordonna d'une voix sèche :  
- Laissez votre collègue répondre Taylor ! je répète ma question : Lieutenant Bonasera, avez-vous tué votre voisine Lucie Mandes ?  
- Non Chef.

Sinclair opina doucement et ouvrit le dossier posé devant lui.  
- Le docteur Hammerback a retiré la balle de la tête de la victime et elle provient de votre arme lieutenant.  
- Mon arme a été volée Chef lorsque j'étais enfermée avec le lieutenant Taylor. Mon appartement a été saccagé.  
- Et comment l'agresseur est-il entré dans votre appartement ?

Stella jeta un coup d'œil à Mac et répondit penaude :  
- J'avais laissé la porte entrouverte, le temps de chercher les fusibles.  
- Lieutenant Bonasera, je dois vous demander de vous retirer de cette enquête. De plus, votre négligence a coûté la vie d'une femme. Cela m'oblige à vous démettre temporairement de vos fonctions.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

La voix de Mac emplit l'air brutalement. Il se leva et fit face à Sinclair, blanc de rage :  
- J'ai besoin de Stella dans mon équipe pour mener cette enquête. C'est la meilleure de tous. Vous savez très bien qu'elle n'est pas responsable. Vous ne pouvez pas la démettre de ses fonctions, je me porte garant de son travail.

Sinclair se leva à son tour pour contrer Mac :  
- Taylor. J'ai des ordres et je les respecte quoique vous pensiez. Lieutenant Bonasera, donnez-moi votre plaque.

Stella la lui tendit sans mot dire, complètement sonnée par la décision.  
Elle n'entendit même pas le chef sortir de la pièce et sursauta lorsque Mac posa une main sur son épaule.  
- Stella on va s'en sortir !  
- On ?  
- Oui on. Je vais tout faire pour retrouver le coupable et vous blanchir de cette affaire. Je vais mettre toute l'équipe sur le coup.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et se leva. Mac la retint avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte :  
- Où allez vous ?  
- Mac, vous avez entendu Sinclair : je suis démise de mes fonctions. Autant que je rentre...

Au même moment, Lindsay frappa à la porte. Elle entra avec Lucy dans les bras.  
- Mac, je suis navrée. La nounou ne peut garder Lucy aujourd'hui, je dois prendre un jour de congé.  
- ça tombe mal Lindsay, j'ai besoin de toute l'équipe pour soutenir Stella et..  
- Stella ? Mais que...

Stella lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'avait dit le chef et ajouta d'un ton plus enjoué qu'elle ne l'était réellement :  
- Je peux donc faire la nounou si ça t'arrange !

Sur ces mots, elle prit le bébé dans ses bras et commença à lui parler.  
Mac envoya Lindsay chercher le reste de l'équipe puis il observa Stella avec l'enfant. Le bébé de 6 mois semblait subjugué par ses boucles. Il offrit à la jeune femme son plus beau sourire édenté.  
Mac sourit : elles formaient un tableau magnifique...

Lucy commença à s'agiter lorsqu'elle vit son père arriver. Elle lui tendit ses petits bras et se réfugia dans les siens.  
Une fois toute l'équipe réunie, Mac exposa l'affaire.  
Ils furent tous horrifiés de l'isolement forcé de Stella et même si cette dernière ne le montra pas, elle fut touchée par leurs paroles de réconfort.

Mac distribua les taches de chacun et tous repartirent travailler, motivés par la détresse de leur collègue.  
Lindsay confia sa fille à Stella puis s'éloigna à son tour.

Mac s'approcha et prit la petite main dans la sienne :  
- Vous allez faire quoi ?

Stella haussa les épaules :  
- Je ne sais pas... Un tour au parc et peut-être revenir ici pour la faire dormir car vu l'état de mon appartement...

Mac les regarda un instant puis dit à Stella :  
- Faites attention à vous...

**TBC...**

_________________


	8. Chapter 8

**Revenge.******

**Chapitre 8.**

Mac les regarda un instant puis dit à Stella :  
- Faites attention à vous...

Stella hocha la tête doucement et sortit du bureau, le bébé dans les bras.  
Elle se dirigea en salle de repos.  
Elle était furieuse !  
Furieuse d'avoir été évincée de l'enquête !  
Furieuse de l'attitude sournoise de Sinclair !  
Furieuse d'avoir été démise de ses fonctions !  
Même si elle adorait Lucy, elle avait mieux à faire que du baby sitting ! Elle trouvait cette situation profondément injuste.

_Faites attention à vous..._  
La voix de Mac raisonna en elle tandis qu'elle enfilait le manteau du bébé.  
Mac...

Il l'avait défendue auprès de Sinclair.  
Il était très proche d'elle, très protecteur depuis leur baiser....  
Elle revit ses caresses, ressentit la pression de sa main dans son dos pour la rassurer et la soutenir...

_Faites attention à vous..._  
Il s'inquiétait...  
Il était attentionné envers elle...  
Et elle ? Elle n'esquissait aucun geste. Elle était restée distante avec lui...  
Pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point elle était heureuse de leur rapprochement. Elle en rêvait depuis tant d'année déjà !

Elle secoua la tête et regarda le bébé emmitouflé en souriant :  
- Lucy, je crois qu'on a oublié de dire au revoir à Tonton Mac.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et retourna sur ses pas.  
Arrivée devant le bureau de Mac, elle le vit face à son écran, le dos tourné à la porte.  
Elle entra sans frapper.  
- Mac !

Il pivota brusquement sur sa chaise, surpris de la voir revenir de si tôt.  
Dans un élan impulsif, Stella contourna le bureau et posa Lucy sur les genoux de Mac.  
L'expert, ébahi, n'eut pas le temps de réagir : Stella entoura son visage de ses mains désormais libres et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser.  
Elle murmura :  
- Celui-là, c'est pour vous dire _au revoir, à tout à l'heure _et celui-ci...

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour un baiser plus passionné cette fois-ci.  
- Et celui-ci, c'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir défendue auprès de Sinclair...

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, reprit Lucy dans ses bras et sortit du bureau.  
Mac n'avait pas bougé. Il commençait tout juste à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres.  
Il se remit au travail avec ardeur, bien décidé à récupérer la place de Stella le plus rapidement possible.

Une heure plus tard, le téléphone le tira de sa concentration.  
- Taylor.  
- Vous avez une femme et une fille très belles lieutenant Taylor..

Le cœur de Mac s'arrêta de battre un instant. Un frisson désagréable le parcourut et il répondit sèchement :  
- Je n'ai ni femme ni enfant. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Alors je rectifie : Votre petite amie et sa fille sont très jolies... ce serait dommage qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.  
- Si jamais vous...  
- Prenez ça comme un premier avertissement Taylor. Je vous recontacterai.

Mac écouta les bips d'une oreille distraite. Son correspondant avait raccroché.  
Nom de dieu, Stella !  
Il composa le numéro de son portable tout en mettant son arme dans son holster.  
- Stella ! Où êtes-vous ?  
- Au parc, pourq...  
- Quel parc ?  
- Central Park, où voulez-vous que je...  
- Où dans Central Park ?  
- A côté de l'aire de jeux, mais...  
- Il y a du monde autour de vous ?  
- Oui mais...  
- Restez-là. Ne bougez pas, j'arrive immédiatement.

Il raccrocha et sortit de son bureau comme un fou.  
_Un premier avertissement... _  
Tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, Mac réfléchit à son correspondant : il pensait que Stella était sa femme et Lucy leur fille.  
Cet homme ne le connaissait donc pas.

Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point de s'attaquer à sa "famille" ?

Il fit fonctionner gyrophare et sirène mais ne put lutter contre les embouteillages new yorkais.  
Il donna un coup de poing rageur sur le volant. Il n'avançait pas !  
L'aire de jeux se trouvait au centre du parc.  
Il vit enfin les premiers arbres se dessiner à l'horizon et doubla brusquement la file de voiture sur la gauche.  
Slalomant entre les voitures, faisant fi des coups de klaxon, il coupa devant une voiture pour se garer devant les grilles du parc.

A cette heure-ci, il était très fréquenté mais Mac savait que Stella n'hésiterait pas à suivre l'inconnu si la vie de Lucy était en danger.  
Il courut vers le centre du parc, priant pour qu'elles soient encore là.  
Il vit au loin les structures de jeux qui se précisèrent au fur et à mesure de son avancée : le toboggan, les balançoires...

Il fit le tour de l'aire, observant les moindres visages, les moindres silhouettes.  
Enfin il la vit : Assise sur un banc, Lucy dans ses bras, elle discutait avec une petite grand-mère.

Il s'arrêta pour souffler. Il avait couru d'une traite depuis l'entrée du parc et ses poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser.  
Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux tout en fixant toujours Stella.  
Il inspira et expira longuement puis reprit sa route.

Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle remit Lucy dans la poussette et se précipita vers lui.  
- Mac ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Que se passe-t-il ?

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Revenge.******

**Chapitre 9.**

Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle remit Lucy dans la poussette et se précipita vers lui.  
- Mac ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
- J'ai reçu des menaces vous concernant par téléphone. L'homme savait que vous étiez au parc. Vous avez parlé à quelqu'un ?  
- Seulement la petite mamie là-b...  
- Elle vous parait fiable ?  
- Mac !  
- Désolé.. J'ai... j'ai paniqué !

Sella prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra :  
- Mac, Lucy et moi allons bien, je vous assure.  
- Ok, mais vous rentrez avec moi. Vous ne devez plus rester seule dehors. Je vais en discuter avec Sinclair.

Elle hocha la tête et elle se mit à marcher, tenant la poussette. Elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Mac qui se tenait à ses côtés.  
Il formait pour tout regard extérieur un vrai couple.  
Soudain, Stella s'arrêta et prit Mac dans ses bras. Simulant un câlin, elle en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
- Mac, le photographe là-bas vient de nous mitrailler.

Mac resserra sa prise autour de Stella, enfouit sa tête dans ses boucles tout en observant discrètement les alentours : l'homme les photographiait toujours.  
Il se défit brusquement de Stella et fonça vers l'homme, qui, surpris, eut un temps de réaction avant de se mettre à courir.  
Mac le rattrapa dans l'allée et le plaqua au sol. Il le menotta, confisqua son appareil et le ramena vers Stella qui n'avait pas bougé.

Les murmures s'amplifièrent autour de l'aire de jeux, chaque badaud commentant allégrement la scène. Mac avait, malgré lui, donné un spectacle plus qu'attrayant pour certains, avides de sensations fortes.

Il le plaça devant Stella :  
- On l'emmène avec nous. Je vais téléphoner à Flack pour qu'il recherche son cabriolet noir. A mon avis, il n'est pas loin.

Le trio s'éloigna, non sans passer inaperçu : Mac poussait un homme menotté devant lui et Stella, à ses côtés, poussait un bébé de six mois.

Ils rentrèrent au labo et Stella se dirigea vers la salle de repos tandis que Mac emmenait le suspect en salle d'interrogatoire.  
Elle soupira : elle aurait aimé assister à l'entrevue.  
Elle repensa à sa situation plus que délicate : Elle était devenue persona non grata au labo et était menacée à l'extérieur.  
Où se trouvait sa place ?  
Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle -même que Mac réussirait à plaider sa cause auprès de Sinclair.

Un babillage la tira de ses pensées : elle sourit à Lucy et lui répondit en utilisant le même langage, se souciant peu du ridicule.  
Elle terminait de la changer lorsque Mac entra dans la salle.  
Il s'assit sur le canapé et l'observa agir avec l'enfant.  
_Elle est faite pour être mère_, pensa-t-il subitement.

Elle termina d'enfiler le petit pantalon puis assit le bébé sur le canapé, le calant avec des coussins.  
Elle se rendit compte alors que Mac l'épiait un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien, rien... Vous vous en sortez bien je trouve.

Stella caressa doucement la tête du bébé puis reprit avec plus d'entrain :  
- Alors ce photographe ?  
- Il s'appelle Joshua Mendes.  
- Mendes ? Comme ma voisine ?  
- oui, c'est son frère. Il n'est pas impliqué dans son meurtre puisque l'annonce de son décès lui a fait un sacré choc, non feint, vous pouvez me croire. Du coup, il nous a tout déballé.

Stella agitait un hochet devant Lucy, tout en écoutant attentivement Mac. Elle le fixa un moment puis enchaîna :  
- Pourquoi vous suivait-il ?  
- Il y a un mois, il a reçu une proposition d'un certain Angelo. Par téléphone, il ne l'a jamais vu. Cet Angelo lui a offert une grosse somme d'argent s'il acceptait de me filer. Comme son commerce végétait, il a accepté. Il a caché ses premières photos chez sa sœur, qui, à priori, n'était pas au courant de ses agissements.

Les pleurs de Lucy l'interrompirent. Ils devinrent très vite aigus et Stella se dépêcha de réchauffer le biberon.  
Elle testa la température, prit Lucy dans ses bras et la nourrit.  
Mac suivait tout ses faits et gestes, comme subjugué.

Inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait, elle continua, imperturbable :  
- Et cet Angelo ?  
- Joshua Mendes envoyait les photos à une boite postale. L'argent lui était envoyé quelques jours après. Il ne sait rien de plus, il ne l'a jamais croisé. Il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi il devait prendre toutes ces photos. Seul l'argent l'intéressait.  
- Où est-il ?  
- En garde à vue, effondré par la mort de sa sœur. J'ai donné son appareil à Adam pour qu'il développe les photos.

Stella jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Mac, tout en reposant le biberon au sol.  
- Mac et si... certaines de ses photos étaient compromettantes ? Adam..  
- Et bien Adam devinera que nous sommes plus proches que nous ne le faisons croire ! ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avec Flack !

Stella leva des yeux étonnés : il semblait si sûr de lui, si sûr d'eux deux.  
Il ne la regardait pas, se contentant de tenir le petit pied dans sa main.  
Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et lorsque les yeux de l'un croisèrent ceux de l'autre, plus rien ne compta.

Mac se rapprocha doucement mais un petit pied dans sa mâchoire l'arrêta dans son élan. Stella éclata de rire et c'est ainsi que les membres de l'équipe les trouvèrent en entrant : Mac se frottait la mâchoire, Stella riait aux éclats et la petite brassait l'air de ses pieds et de ses bras à grands cris énervés.

Mac se leva brusquement et essaya de se redonner bonne figure. Il convoqua d'un ton rude tous ses employés une demie-heure plus tard dans son bureau et sortit de la pièce embarrassé...

Son portable vibra dans sa poche....

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Revenge.******

**Chapitre 10.**

Mac se leva brusquement et essaya de se redonner bonne figure. Il convoqua d'un ton rude tous ses employés une demie-heure plus tard dans son bureau et sortit de la pièce embarrassé...

Son portable vibra dans sa poche....  
Il décrocha tout en marchant vers son bureau.  
- Taylor.  
- Mon photographe vous plait-il lieutenant Taylor ?  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?  
- Ce que je veux ? C'est simple : je veux vous voir souffrir comme vous m'avez fait souffrir.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Vous avez pris la femme que j'aimais. Vous me l'avez enlevée. Je vais donc prendre la votre lieutenant Taylor.  
- Ne vous avisez pas de...

Les bips l'interrompirent. Son correspondant avait raccroché.  
- Mac !

L'expert se retourna en entendant la voix masculine et vit Adam courir vers lui. Il tenait dans ses mains une grande enveloppe kraft.  
- Mac, j'ai développé les photos !

Mac prit la pochette et regarda Adam : il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, ricanant, embarrassé.  
- Autre chose Adam ?  
- Heu... J'me demandais... heu.. comment dire....  
- Oui ?  
- Alors Stella et vous...  
- Au revoir Adam.

Le jeune scientifique rit jaune puis obéit en partant très vite.  
Esquissant un sourire, Mac s'enferma dans son bureau et observa les photos.  
Sur toutes, il se trouvait avec Stella : ils sortaient de son appartement, étaient en voiture, à Central Park.

Il comprit où Adam voulait en venir. Quand il regardait Stella, de l'adoration se lisait dans ses yeux.  
Il en allait de même pour la jeune femme.  
Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?  
Tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, transparaissait dans ces photos.

Il leva le nez des images et vit son équipe entassée derrière la porte, attendant son feu vert pour entrer. Il rangea les photos et leur fit signe. Il se rendit tout de suite compte de son absence.  
Il demanda à Lindsay :  
- Où est Stella ?  
- En salle de repos avec Lucy.  
- Allez la chercher. Elle fait toujours partie de l'équipe pour moi, je veux qu'elle assiste à l'enquête.

Les autres s'assirent en face de Mac et ils attendirent patiemment le retour des deux jeunes femmes. Lindsay entra la première, suivie de Stella, le bébé endormi dans ses bras.  
Danny lui laissa sa place sur le canapé et elle s'assit doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lucy.

Mac sentit de nouveau son cœur palpiter. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait une telle fibre maternelle en elle. Elle rayonnait.  
Il se racla la gorge et commença son discours d'une voix neutre.

Il parla du photographe, frère de la victime, puis de l'inconnu qui avait utilisé par deux fois sa ligne personnelle.  
- Comment a-t-il eu le numéro ?  
- Je ne sais pas Sheldon. Il va falloir remonter l'appel et trouver un numéro et un nom. Joshua Mendes envoyait ses photos à une boite postale. Danny et Lindsay, vous ferez un relevé d'empreintes là-bas. Adam, vous vous occupez de mon téléphone. Sheldon, analysez mes anciens dossiers. Cet homme a perdu la femme qu'il aimait par ma faute. Il veut me rendre la pareille.

Tous le regardèrent, la même question sur les lèvres. Seul Danny, s'armant de courage, osa interroger son patron :  
- Il veut donc s'en prendre à la femme que vous aimez, j'ai bien compris ?  
- Oui.  
- Ok... Il va falloir la surveiller, c'est qui ?

Le gloussement d'Adam interrompit Danny qui l'observa curieux.  
Mais Adam ravala très vite son sourire, face au regard noir de Mac. Il regarda ses mains et fit semblant d'être absorbé par ses ongles.

Mac reporta alors son regard vers Danny et répondit abruptement :  
- Je m'en occupe personnellement. Un autre travail vous attend.

Les jeunes scientifiques filèrent sans broncher et se séparèrent devant la porte.  
Seule Stella resta sur le canapé, Lucy toujours endormie dans ses bras.  
Elle grimaça en fixant Mac :  
- Vue la réaction d'Adam, les photos sont plutôt compromettantes, je suppose...

Mac acquiesça doucement, prit la pochette kraft et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de stella.  
- Oui, pas dans les gestes mais dans les regards.

Il lui montra les photos une par une.  
Une fois la dernière visualisée, Stella l'observa l'œil mutin :  
- Il est plutôt doué ce photographe. On fait un beau couple je trouve.

Mac ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Stella éclata de rire mais aussitôt un index sur sa bouche la stoppa net.  
Mac approcha son visage, remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres, puis lui souffla :  
- Ne réveillez pas Lucy...

Elle se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête, sans quitter ses lèvres du regard.  
Elle quémandait clairement un nouveau baiser et Mac s'empressa de lui donner.

Il se recula doucement et chuchota :  
- Je vais voir Sinclair. Je vous veux réintégrée dans mon équipe dès demain matin.

Elle le regarda partir sans mot dire. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé tout en soupirant.  
Un léger stress commençait à l'envahir...

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Revenge******

**Chapitre 11.**

Elle le regarda partir sans mot dire. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé tout en soupirant.  
Un léger stress commençait à l'envahir...

Elle soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux.  
Que ferait-elle si Sinclair refusait sa réintégration dans l'équipe ?  
Est-ce que Mac allait réussir à la sortir de cette situation ?  
Et eux deux ?  
Comment allaient-ils se comporter au travail ?  
Et les autres ? Que penseraient-ils de leur relation ?

De multiples pensées s'entrechoquaient en elle à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle sentait le mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez.  
- Et merde !

Elle avait lâché ce juron à haute voix et elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour regarder Lucy : elle ne l'avait pas réveillée.  
- Stella ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle regarda Lindsay entrer dans le bureau et opina lentement.  
- Oui, je m'inquiète juste un peu pour mon poste. Mac est en train de plaider ma cause.  
- Alors, tu peux avoir confiance.

Stella eut soudain l'envie de confier ses craintes à son amie mais un geste du bébé la coupa dans son élan.  
Lindsay se leva et lui dit en partant :  
- Je vais chercher la poussette pour te libérer un peu.

Stella hocha la tête tout en observant Lucy.  
Elle envia brusquement Lindsay : un mari, un bébé....  
Et elle ? Dix ans de plus et elle commençait tout juste à flirter avec son meilleur ami.  
Elle sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. Elle avait passé sa vie à travailler d'arrache-pied, s'oubliant elle-même, oubliant de se créer un avenir personnel

Elle arrivait sur ses 38 ans, sans aucune stabilité familiale.  
Elle, qui, enfant, rêvait d'une famille nombreuse et aimante pour compenser toutes ces années passées à l'orphelinat, avait ce sentiment affreux d'avoir raté sa vie.  
Elle se sentit soudain cafardeuse et la seule vue de Lucy lui amena les larmes aux yeux.  
Elle retint ses émotions, ne voulant se faire surprendre ni par Mac, ni par Lindsay.

Cette dernière arrivait justement avec la poussette.  
Elle prit sa fille et la recoucha avec douceur sans qu'elle ne se réveille.  
Stella bougea son bras engourdi, se forçant à sourire à son amie.  
Elle l'observa retourner travailler le cœur gros.

De nouveau, elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier et ferma les yeux.  
- Lieutenant Bonasera ! Je suis navré de vous réveiller !

La voix ironique du chef Sinclair la tira de sa mélancolie.  
Elle sauta sur ses pieds et le toisa, peu amène à se laisser malmener :  
- Je ne dormais pas chef. Je réfléchissais à mon avenir dans ce labo.

Elle vit Mac froncer les sourcils mais elle l'ignora et reporta son attention sur le chef.  
- Bonasera, au vu des derniers éléments de l'enquête que Taylor vient de me révéler, vous pouvez récupérer votre poste. Mais vous restez sous surveillance. Voici votre badge.  
- Merci chef.

La voix de Stella était enrouée tant elle retenait ses sanglots. Son analyse d'elle-même l'avait complètement chamboulée et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester sereine devant son supérieur.  
Heureusement pour elle, Sinclair partit de suite sans rajouter quoique ce soit.  
Elle rattacha son badge à sa ceinture, les mains tremblantes.  
Sa gorge se serra davantage et elle sentit les larmes affluer avec force.

La main de Mac se posa sur son bras et elle croisa son regard inquiet.  
Ne pouvant se retenir davantage et ne désirant pas craquer devant lui, elle s'excusa en un sanglot et sortit en courant du bureau.

Il voulut la rattraper mais se souvint de la présence de Lucy. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Surtout pas avec l'autre cinglé qui le surveillait de près.  
Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas laisser Stella dans cet état.  
Que s'était-il passé durant son absence ?

Il soupira en faisant les cent pas.  
Ce fut Adam qui le sauva malgré lui en passant dans le couloir.  
- Adam !  
- Je suis là Mac !  
- Et bien restez-y et gardez Lucy un moment. Je dois m'absenter !  
- Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas faire !

Il resta bouche bée face à Mac qui lui tapa sur l'épaule :  
- Allons Adam, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, elle dort !

Il le laissa sur ses mots et sortit du bureau. Il l'entendit crier complètement paniqué :  
- Et si elle se réveille ?

Mac sourit et fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les salles en passant, sans grand espoir.  
Il pensait avoir deviné le refuge de Stella.  
Un lieu vide et calme pour quelques heures encore : les vestiaires.

Il entra mais vit les bancs vides. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit un discret reniflement.  
Le son venait des douches.  
N'entendant pas d'eau s'écouler, il s'avança confiant. Il la découvrit recroquevillée dans un recoin, assise, les genoux ramenés devant elle, la tête dans ses mains.

Elle pleurait.  
Il hésita quelques instants sur le comportement à adopter puis s'approcha de la jeune femme.  
Sans mot dire, il se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés et attendit patiemment.

Le temps fila puis doucement Stella bougea légèrement et vint se blottir dans ses bras.  
Il l'enserra fort et lui caressa doucement la tête.  
Il ne parlait toujours pas, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

Après de longues minutes passées dans ses bras, il l'entendit murmurer faiblement :  
- Mac.... J'ai raté ma vie...

**TBC... **

_________________


	12. Chapter 12

**Revenge.******

**Chapitre 12.**

Après de longues minutes passées dans ses bras, il l'entendit murmurer faiblement :  
- Mac.... J'ai raté ma vie...

Il la serra encore plus fort et lui répondit doucement :  
- Je vous interdis de dire ça. Vous êtes la meilleure des scientifiques de ce labo. Vous êtes la plus forte, la plus sincère. Vous êtes le pilier de ce CSI. Tout le monde a confiance en vous. Vous êtes toujours là pour aider, pour soutenir. Vous êtes une personne sur laquelle tout le monde peut compter et c'est tellement rare de nos jours ! Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Stella, n'en doutez jamais !

Elle ne répondit pas mais il sentit contre sa chemise que les larmes coulaient de nouveau.  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire...  
Il tenta une dernière fois de la faire s'expliquer :  
- Stella, je suis là, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?

Elle renifla, serra sa main sur la chemise. Elle se blottit davantage et commença d'une petite voix :  
- J'ai raté ma vie d'un point de vue personnel.  
- Je ne comprends pas.

Elle s'énerva, se releva et fit les cent pas devant Mac qui ne bougea pas. Elle s'emporta :  
- Regardez-moi Mac ! Je vais avoir 38 ans, je suis toujours seule, sans mari, sans enfants ! Lindsay a dix ans de moins que moi et elle...elle...

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'effondra :  
- Vous devez me trouver pitoyable.  
- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas.

Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Il se plaça devant elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il la força à le regarder et son regard empreint de tant de tristesse lui fendit le cœur.  
Il plongea dans les yeux émeraudes tourmentés :  
- Stella, ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même. Vous êtes belle, intelligente, talentueuse... Les hommes sont fous de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt ! Vous n'êtes plus seule, je suis là. Et pour Lindsay... Danny n'a pas attendu dix ans pour lui déclarer ses sentiments... comme je l'ai fait moi.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un chuchotement mais la lueur qui éclaira le regard de Stella lui prouva qu'elle les avait entendus.  
Elle esquissa un petit sourire derrière ses larmes et il lui remit tendrement une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille.  
Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent comme un film au ralenti.

Puis, tout s'accéléra doucement. Stella passa une main derrière la nuque de Mac tandis que celui-ci enlaçait sa taille.  
Ils entrouvrirent leurs lèvres pour unir leurs langues. Cette rencontre électrisa leurs sens qui s'enflammèrent tel un énorme brasier.  
Le baiser se fit passionné, ardent.  
Après chaque gorgée d'air, chacun reprenait avidement la bouche de l'autre.

Les mains de Mac se frayèrent un chemin sous le pull de Stella qui commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise masculine.  
Leurs deux corps collés, elle pouvait sentir le désir de Mac enfler au fur et à mesure de ses baisers.  
Pourtant, il arrêta d'un geste sa main.  
- Stella, un employé peut surgir d'un moment à l'autre. Pas ici...

Sa voix était rauque de désir contenu. Il sentit Stella lui prendre la main et l'entraîner vers les douches individuelles.  
Il la suivit docile.  
Elle ferma à clef derrière elle et lui fit face. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle retira son pull, dévoilant deux seins parfaitement galbés sous une fine dentelle noire.

Mac la regarda, comme hypnotisé. Il la désirait tant que s'en était douloureux !  
N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, déposant ça et là une caresse, un baiser....  
Sa peau était si douce...  
Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, lui offrant sans réserve sa poitrine. Il défit l'attache du soutien-gorge et dévoila enfin la chair tant désirée. Sans plus attendre, il parsema ses seins de baisers, de caresses.  
Il se délecta de ses soupirs lorsqu'il titilla un de ses tétons avec sa langue.

Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues puis l'attira à ses lèvres. Goûtant de nouveau sa bouche, elle termina de déboutonner la chemise qui rejoignit son pull au sol.  
Elle colla son corps au sien et la sensation de ses seins nus contre son torse les enflamma littéralement !

Les petits papillons qu'elle avait dans le ventre se propagèrent dans tout son corps. Tous deux n'étaient que braises à consumer.  
Les deux pantalons se retrouvèrent très vite par terre. Les mains se baladaient, se mélangeaient, électrisaient la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elles touchaient.  
Elle s'insinuèrent sous les sous-vêtements et firent tomber ces derniers remparts à la nudité.

Entre deux baisers, Mac susurra à l'oreille de Stella :  
- Tu es magnifique...

Elle le remercia d'un baiser violent de passion. Elle se colla de nouveau à lui, sentant son sexe palpiter contre le sien.  
Elle le supplia, ivre de désir :  
- Mac, j'ai besoin de toi....

Il la souleva par la taille et la bloqua contre le mur. Elle l'entoura de ses jambes et se laissa glisser sur son sexe dur.  
Avec douceur, il la pénétra et ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, profitant de cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un enfin.

Lorsque Mac commença à bouger en elle, elle se sentit déjà prête à crier. Elle se retint tant qu'elle put mais les mouvements s'accélérant, s'approfondissant, les vagues de plaisir l'envahirent totalement.  
Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements.

Les va et vient de Mac s'intensifièrent. Elle sentit ses muscles internes se contracter autour de lui et dévorée par l'extase, elle étouffa son cri en mordant l'épaule de Mac.  
Ce dernier la suivit immédiatement, se déversant en elle dans un long râle jouissif.

Ils restèrent soudés encore un peu, abasourdis par le plaisir qui venait de les envahir. Puis Stella se reposa lentement au sol.  
Elle regarda Mac dans les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la rassura : il était heureux et la fixait, le regard empli d'adoration.

Elle sourit avant de l'enlacer et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
- Une petite douche lieutenant Taylor ?

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Revenge.******

**Chapitre 13**.

Elle sourit avant de l'enlacer et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
- Une petite douche lieutenant Taylor ?

*********************************************************

Adam tenait Lucy à bout de bras.  
Elle hurlait depuis dix minutes ! Il l'avait d'abord ignorée, puis les pleurs redoublant, il avait tenté de la faire rire : sautant devant elle, tel un kangourou, grimaçant, se cachant sous son pull et émergeant en criant "coucou"...  
Tous ses efforts avaient été vains.

Les cris stridents retentissaient dans la pièce. Pestant contre Mac, Adam avait pris l'enfant mais il ne savait pas comment le tenir.  
Il se mit à marcher dans la pièce paniqué. Il pensa à Lindsay. Oui mais pour aller lui donner son bébé, il traverserait tout le labo et serait le point de mire de tous ses collègues. A lui les blagues douteuses pendant de longs mois...  
Il rapprocha Lucy de lui, tenta une voix douce. Mais le bébé devint tout rouge.  
- C'est pas vrai ! Tu vas pas t'étouffer non plus !

Il s'apprêtait à hurler le nom de Lindsay quand il vit Stella entrer, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.  
Il remarqua de suite ses cheveux mouillés et l'apostropha furieux :  
- Alors voilà ! Madame prend sa douche tranquille pendant que moi je m'échine à calmer un bébé qui hurle sans arrêt !  
- Je vous demande pardon ?

La voix sèche de Stella le ramena à la réalité : il se rendit compte à quel point il avait mal parlé à sa supérieure. Il rougit et se dandina embarrassé :  
- Heu pardon je...heu...je sais plus quoi faire là !

Il déposa le bébé dans les bras de la jeune femme et sortit du bureau sans demander son reste.  
Stella emmena Lucy en salle de repos, lui donna un biscuit pour ses dents et la changea.  
- Stella ?  
- Ah Danny, ça va ?  
- Et toi ? tu t'en sors avec Lucy ?  
- Très bien !

Elle termina de l'habiller et la mit dans les bras de son père.  
Ce dernier la regardait d'un air curieux :  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu t'es douchée ?  
- Heu oui... Lucy m'a vomi dessus.

Elle se tourna vers le distributeur mais Danny ne manqua pas d'observer un léger rougissement sur ses joues.  
Accaparé par sa fille, il n'y porta plus aucune attention.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Sheldon et Mac, en pleine discussion.  
Danny regarda son supérieur d'un air étrange.... Lui aussi avait les cheveux humides..  
Il observa de nouveau Stella puis Mac et revint sur Stella...  
Il secoua la tête en souriant à sa fille. Il lui murmura en aparté :  
- Non, c'est impossible...

Stella s'approcha de Sheldon et Mac, son café à la main. Elle évita le regard de son amant, sachant pertinemment qu'une rougeur la trahirait aussitôt. Elle se concentra plutôt sur les explications de Sheldon :  
- Je vous le répète, j'ai tout vérifié deux fois! Pas de fille décédée lors d'une affaire ! Pas de délits concernant un couple non plus ! Je ne vois pas qui peut vous en vouloir et vous appeler ainsi Mac.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois experts. Silence bientôt coupé par les areu et autre babillage de Danny penché sur le ventre de sa fille.  
Les trois experts se retournèrent et l'observèrent, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Sentant le regard de ses collègues, le jeune papa se redressa fièrement et les toisa, sa fille dans les bras.  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et se dirigèrent vers le bébé.

Le portable de Mac sonna et il s'éloigna en décrochant :  
- Taylor.  
- Lieutenant Taylor, vous me décevez.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Aucune de mes enquêtes ne mentionne une femme décédée.  
- Oui, vous me décevez vraiment beaucoup. Au lieu de vous envoyez en l'air avec votre collègue dans les douches, vous feriez mieux de faire votre travail.  
- Espèce de salopard, vous...

La tonalité raisonna dans l'oreille de Mac. Il se précipita dehors et courut vers les vestiaires, Stella sur ses talons.  
Elle ne le rattrapa qu'à l'entrée des vestiaires et essoufflée lui demanda :  
- Mac qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était lui ?

Il hocha la tête furieux. Jamais Stella ne l'avait vu dans une telle rage.  
Il lui expliqua enfin le pourquoi de sa colère, d'une voix hachée :  
- Il sait pour nous Stella ! Il sait ce que nous avons fait dans les douches.  
- quoi ?  
- Il faut chercher un micro, une caméra, n'importa quoi !

Stella acquiesça, elle aussi ressentant une brusque montée de rage en elle. L'enfoiré ! Il n'allait certainement pas gâcher ce beau moment !  
Ils se partagèrent la pièce et vérifièrent tous les moindres coins et recoins. Ils se rejoignirent dans la douche individuelle et durent admettre leur défaite.

Stella sortit en râlant :  
- Mais c'est impossible Mac ! Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir ?

Mac haussa les épaules et prit place à ses côtés sur le banc.  
Il lui prit la main, la serra un instant avant de la relâcher. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et ajouta :  
- Tout est étrange : il me surveille, il te surveille... Il sait tout de nous, même dans le moindre détail ! Il connaît même nos paroles !

Ils se turent tous les deux puis Stella bondit soudain du banc.  
Elle prit son portable, le déposa dans la douche, ferma la porte et revint vers Mac.  
Elle chuchota :  
- Mac, on a toujours eu nos portables sur nous sauf moi. Lorsque nous étions enfermés dans le cagibi, il était posé en évidence sur le meuble de l'entrée. Je suis sure que si on le démonte on trouvera un micro.

Mac opina doucement et sourit. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et répondit sur le même ton :  
- C'est bien ce que je te disais : belle, talentueuse et très intelligente...

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Revenge.******

**Chapitre 14.**

Mac opina doucement et sourit. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et répondit sur le même ton :  
- C'est bien ce que je te disais : belle, talentueuse et très intelligente...

Stella sourit et tendit la main pour effleurer le visage de Mac. Elle suspendit son geste lorsqu'elle entendit des voix à l'entrée des vestiaires.  
Elle partit donc la première et se dirigea vers son bureau.  
Elle venait à peine de s'asseoir que Danny entrait, Lucy dans son berceau.  
- Ben alors ? T'étais où ?

Il déposa sa fille sur le bureau et repartit sans laisser à Stella le temps de dire un seul mot.  
Elle souffla et bougonna à haute voix :  
- Et mon rôle de baby-sitter s'arrête à quelle heure ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bébé qui dormait, enfila ses gants et entreprit de démonter son portable.  
Elle le vit de suite : un micro nouvelle génération, miniaturisé, trop petit pour porter la moindre empreinte de doigt.  
Elle s'adossa à sa chaise et soupira. Elle posa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux.  
- Toujours en train de dormir Bonasera !

Elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se redressa mais Sinclair n'était déjà plus là.  
Il devait passer devant son bureau : il la surveillait toujours...  
Officiellement il ne pouvait rien lui dire, elle ne reprenait que le lendemain.  
Elle souffla de nouveau de plus en plus agacée par cet homme.

Elle referma son portable, vérifia s'il fonctionnait toujours puis enveloppa le micro dans un plastique.  
Elle se leva, prit le couffin et partit rejoindre Mac dans son bureau.

Il la regarda entrer en souriant.  
Elle prit place sur une chaise devant lui et leva des yeux interrogateurs :  
- Pourquoi tu ris ?  
- Je vois que Danny t'a trouvé : il te cherchait partout tout à l'heure.  
- Mmmh... Je suis vouée à faire la nounou aujourd'hui !  
- ça te va bien...

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer.  
Elle aimait leur nouvelle complicité.  
Elle qui avait peur d'avouer ses sentiments, peur de perdre cette belle amitié, était maintenant comblée.  
Des images de la douche surgirent brutalement dans son esprit : des morceaux de peau, des fragrances, des baisers donnés...

Une douce chaleur se fraya un chemin dans son bas ventre et elle soupira...  
- Stella !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu n'as rien écouté ! Tu pensais à quoi ?

Stella s'empourpra si rapidement que Mac hocha la tête en riant.  
- Ok, ok... je pense avoir deviné... Désolé de te remettre dans la réalité mais tu as démonté ton portable ? Je préférerai qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes la prochaine fois !

Stella opina, rose de plaisir et sortit le plastique.  
- J'ai trouvé ce micro. Trop petit pour une empreinte. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de caméra. Il n'a rien vu !  
- Encore heureux ! mais j'ai beau chercher, j'ai beau creuser dans ma mémoire, je n'arrive pas à trouver une affaire correspondante !

Un coursier frappa à la porte, les interrompant dans leurs réflexions.  
Il tendit une grande enveloppe Kraft à Mac qui signa le registre.

Mac ouvrit l'enveloppe et des dizaines de photos tombèrent sur son bureau.  
Il vit des images de ses employés, de lui...

Stella lui tendit des gants et enfila les siens. Ils se mirent à trier lentement les photographies.  
- Mac, regarde celle-ci.

Mac prit la photo et l'observa : ce n'était pas une des leurs. Il vit une jeune femme inconnu, brune, souriante.  
- Il nous donne un indice. Je vais l'emmener à Adam. On va peut-être avoir un nom.

Il partit du bureau, laissant Stella seule avec ses préoccupations.  
Pourquoi mélanger cette photo aux leurs ?  
Pourquoi mêler tous les experts CSI à cette affaire ?

La sonnerie de son portable la fit sursauter :  
- Bonasera.  
- Vous avez reçu mes photos lieutenant Bonasera ?  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?  
- Demandez-vous plutôt qui est cette femme sur la photo, et vous trouverez qui je suis.  
- Je n'aime pas les devinettes.  
- Alors vous n'allez pas aimer découvrir que votre petit ami a tué la femme que j'aimais.  
- Mac est incapable de faire ça.  
- Profitez bien de lui Stella, vous ne le verrez plus très longtemps.

Il raccrocha sur ces derniers mots et Stella écouta la tonalité quelques instants.  
Elle ferma d'un coup sec son portable les mains tremblantes : il allait s'en prendre à Mac !  
Elle se leva brusquement et s'élança vers la sortie.

En tournant dans le couloir, elle se prit de plein fouet Flack qui la retint par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.  
- Hé Stell, tu vas où comme ça ?  
- Sauver Mac.  
- Quoi, attends, attends, calme toi ! Explique moi ce qui se passe d'abord.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau et Flack vit de suite le bébé :  
- C'est Lucy ?  
- Oui j'ai l'étiquette nounou sur le front depuis ce matin.

Il rit franchement et l'emmena sur le canapé :  
- Explique moi ce qui se passe.

Stella lui conta les derniers éléments de l'enquête, omettant sciemment le comment de la découverte du micro.  
Elle termina en résumant le coup de téléphone et la menace portant sur Mac.

Flack fronça les sourcils.  
- Stell, explique moi comment il a pu obtenir vous deux numéros ? Ce sont vos portables professionnels.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Réfléchis : seuls les membres du CSI et certains de la police départementale ont vos numéros.

Elle observa le jeune policier, commençant à entrer dans son raisonnement :  
- Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un qui travaille avec nous ?

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Revenge.******

**Chapitre 15**.

Stella observa le jeune policier, commençant à entrer dans son raisonnement :  
- Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un qui travaille avec nous ?  
- Oui, ou qui travaillait. Si une personne de notre équipe actuelle avait perdu sa femme, on l'aurait su.  
- Tu as raison. Il faut en parler avec Mac.

Flack opina et attendit un peu avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
- Alors hum... Mac et toi êtes heu... ensemble ?

Elle se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, les joues légèrement rosies et les yeux plein d'étoiles.  
Elle rajouta sur le ton de la confidence :  
- Mais motus et bouche cousue ok ? nous préférons garder ça pour nous...pour le moment.

Ils se sourirent complices et se serrèrent la main.  
Lindsay toqua légèrement à la porte et entra gênée :  
- Je peux entrer ?

Stella se leva précipitamment :  
- Bien sûr ! Donc et moi discutions...  
- Oui...je vois... Bon, heu je vais te débarrasser de ton rôle de nounou. Je rentre.

Stella regarda sa montre : 18 heures, déjà...  
La vision de son appartement sans dessus-dessous, lui transperça l'esprit.  
- Heu Lindsay, tu peux me raccompagner ? J'ai un sacré rangement à faire chez moi !  
- Pas de soucis, je passe devant. On se rejoint dans quinze minutes dans le hall ?  
- Ok, merci.

Stella se retourna vers Flack qui la regardait inquiet.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas s'il est bien prudent que tu rentres seule.  
- Ecoute, le mec en veut à Mac. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre. Explique à Mac le coup de téléphone et surveille-le. Qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! De toutes façons, je ne recommence officiellement le travail que demain. Autant que je rentre.

Flack acquiesça. Il se leva, souleva le bas de son pantalon et prit sa petite arme de réserve. Il la tendit à la jeune femme.  
- Prends-la. Tu n'as plus la tienne, donc prends celle-ci.  
- Merci Don.  
- Ouais... C'est surtout que je ne veux pas essuyer la colère de Mac s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !

Stella éclata de rire et posa un baiser sur la joue du policier en le remerciant encore une fois.  
Il l'arrêta alors qu'elle sortait :  
- Hé Stell ? Je suis content pour vous deux.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit rejoindre Lindsay.  
Don s'assit sur le sofa pour attendre Mac. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il aurait dû la retenir et une sourde appréhension naquit en lui.

Il attendit un bon quart d'heure avant que Mac ne surgisse dans son bureau :  
- Don, que faites-vous là ? où est Stella ?  
- Elle est partie avec Lindsay qui la dépose en passant.  
- Elle va être seule chez elle alors...

la voix de Mac devint sourde et Flack lui parla de leurs dernières déductions.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à la possibilité d'un ancien membre de la NYPD, Mac hocha la tête et l'interrompit.  
- Voilà la photo qu'il nous a envoyée. On a cherché avec Adam l'identité de cette femme brune : elle était mariée avec un ancien officier de la NYPD, Gavin Moran.

Les yeux de Flack reflétèrent la stupéfaction :  
- Mac, c'est mon ancien instructeur ! L'officier que vous avez mis en retraite anticipée ! Il avait caché des indices lors du cambriolage d'une épicerie, car ils impliquaient son fils illégitime.  
- Exact. Sa femme s'est suicidée trois mois plus tard. Il a été interné en hôpital psychiatrique pour dépression aggravée. Il en est sorti il y a quatre mois.  
- Merde..

Mac regarda la photo de la jeune femme brune puis se tourna vers Flack :  
- Il m'estime responsable du suicide de sa femme et veut me le faire payer. Qu'a-t-il dit exactement à Stella me concernant, au téléphone ?

Le jeune policier sortit son carnet et le lut à haute voix :  
- Profitez bien de lui, Stella, vous ne le verrez plus très longtemps.

Mac bondit du canapé et s'écria nerveux :  
- Bon sang, Don, cette phrase peut être à double sens : elle ne me verra plus parce qu'il m'aura tué ou elle ne me verra plus parce qu'il l'aura tuée !

Mac prit son arme dans le tiroir de son bureau et sortit en criant :  
- Je vais chez Stella. Flack, localisez Gavin Moran et tenez-moi au courant !

Flack le rattrapa dans le couloir :  
- Mac ! Je lui ai donné ma deuxième arme.  
- Merci Don, merci.

Le jeune policier observa Mac disparaître en courant et pria pour ne pas avoir fait une bêtise en ayant laissé Stella partir.  
Il se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Mac roula comme un fou, grillant les feux rouges et les stop. Il ne cessait de se répéter que le micro étant trouvé, Moran n'avait plus aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle était rentrée seule.  
Il soupira.  
Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt : seul un officier pouvait le filer sans qu'il s'en rende compte, mettre des micros partout...

Il pensa à l'appartement de Stella : ils allaient devoir le fouiller de fond en comble pour rechercher le moindre micro ou caméra dernière génération.  
Il allait devoir fouiller le sien aussi.  
Hors de question que Moran soit encore témoin de leurs ébats amoureux !

Une incohérence surgit dans son esprit tandis qu'il se garait en bas de l'immeuble de Stella.  
L'officier Moran le connaissait bien. Il savait très bien que Stella et lui n'étaient pas mariés et que Lucy n'était pas leur fille.  
Quoique cette affaire avait eu lieu quatre ans auparavant. Il aurait très bien pu fonder cette petite famille...  
Ou l'officier le pensait, ou il n'était pas seul pour agir...

Mac arriva devant l'appartement de Stella et le cœur serré, il frappa en criant son prénom :  
- Stella ! Stella c'est Mac ! Vous êtes là ?

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Revenge.******

**Chapitre 16.**

Mac arriva devant l'appartement de Stella et le cœur serré, il frappa en criant son prénom :  
- Stella ! Stella c'est Mac ! Vous êtes là ?

Il attendit quelques minutes mais elle ne répondit toujours pas.  
Il tambourina plus fort et hurla sans prénom.  
Toujours rien.

Un verrou se débloqua derrière lui et une porte s'ouvrit : une petite mamie râla du bruit et le menaça d'appeler la police.  
Mac lui montra son insigne et la chassa d'un geste de la main.  
La grand-mère ne se fit pas prier et elle rentra chez elle.  
Aussitôt un bruit de verrou raisonna dans 'air.

Mac se tourna de nouveau vers la porte de Stella.  
Il y colla son oreille : Aucun signe de présence humaine.  
Soudain, il entendit un bruit de papier froissé. Puis un autre.  
Il frappa de nouveau. Aucun signe de Stella.  
Il sortit son arme de son holster et la pointa devant lui. Il recula un peu pour prendre son élan puis donna un bon coup de pied dans la porte qui céda dans un craquement.

Il se rua dans l'appartement et stoppa net sa course, ahuri, à l'entrée du salon.  
Sagement assise en tailleur, Stella, de profil, triait tranquillement ses papiers, un gros casque sur les oreilles.  
En un soupir de soulagement, il baissa son arme contre lui.  
ce geste fut perçue par Stella qui, en deux temps trois mouvements se relevait et visait Mac avec l'arme de Flack.

Lorsqu'elle vit son visiteur, elle souffla et s'écria :  
- Mac, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Elle le vit remuer les lèvres mais n'entendit pas le son en sortir. Elle se souvint d'un coup de son casque et l'ôta de ses oreilles tandis que Mac s'approcha d'elle et la serrait fort dans ses bras.  
- Mac ! Tu m'étouffes !

Elle riait en disant cela mais le visage tendu de Mac effaça son rire.  
- Mac, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Bon sang, Stella, ça fait un quart d'heure que je hurle ton prénom à la porte en frappant comme un dingue ! J'ai cru que Moran t'avait enlevée !  
- Moran ? L'officier Moran ?  
- Oui, assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer mais avant je dois appeler un serrurier...  
- Un serr...

Stella se précipita dans le couloir et poussa un cri dépité :  
- Oh non Mac ! Tu as défoncé ma porte ! C'est pas vrai !

Son air penaud la fit se radoucir. Il était fou d'inquiétude et tout compte fait, c'était plutôt flatteur pour elle. Cela prouvait qu'il tenait vraiment beaucoup à elle...  
Elle l'écouta parlementer et argumenter pour que l'ouvrier vienne de suite.  
Puis il raccrocha et la regarda embarrassé :  
- Il sera là dans vingt minutes. Je suis désolé pour ta porte.

Il avait l'air si gêné que Stella eut pitié de lui. Elle s'approcha mutine.  
Elle entoura sa nuque de ses mains et murmura son merci en un chuchotement. Elle sentit les deux mains masculines se coller dans son dos, la rapprochant de lui un peu plus.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis s'entrouvrirent pour un baiser empli de passion.  
Ils se détachèrent lentement, se cherchant du regard puis Stella revint à la réalité.  
- L'officier Gavin Moran ? L'ancien instructeur de Flack ?  
- Oui, viens...

Il l'emmena vers le seul fauteuil rescapé, s'assit et la mit sur ses genoux... Cette position leur rappela la mésaventure avec Flack le matin même.  
Mac sourit :  
- Aucun risque d'être surpris cette fois-ci !  
- Par le serrurier ?  
- Lui, on s'en fiche !

Stella éclata de rire et embrassa l'homme si cher à son cœur. Elle nicha ensuite sa tête dans son cou et tandis qu'il lui massait le dos, elle chuchota :  
- Raconte moi pour Moran.

Mac tenta d'oublier tant bien que mal la main de la jeune femme qui lui caressait affectueusement la joue pour se concentrer sur son histoire. Il lui parla de la découverte d'Adam, puis la phrase à double sens de Moran.  
Il la regarda fixement :  
- Stella, tu es autant menacée que moi.  
- Alors, on va faire en sorte de rester tous les deux pour que rien ne nous arrive.

Elle pigmenta son cou de petits baisers et Mac sentit tout de suite le désir monter en lui... Il se força à reprendre ses esprits :  
- Stella, Moran est un malin. Ton appartement doit être truffé de micros ou de caméras.

Elle releva la tête hargneuse :  
- On va le fouiller. Cet enfoiré ne nous surprendra pas une seconde fois !

Elle se détacha à regret de Mac et se releva. Voyant sa déception, Mac entoura sa taille de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans ses boucles.  
- On va se dépêcher de les trouver...

Elle profita encore quelques minutes de ce câlin si bon, si chaud puis ils se séparèrent l'appartement.  
Heureusement pour eux, ce n'était qu'un studio.  
Celui de Mac serait beaucoup plus long à analyser.

Ils commencèrent par scruter le moindre recoin très attentivement, soulevant les objets, ôtant les cadres.  
Stella laissa Mac s'occuper du serrurier et alla fouiner dans sa chambre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de son lit dépité. Elle n'avait rien trouvé.  
Mac entra dans la pièce et l'interrogea du regard.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Et toi ? Le serrurier ?  
- J'ai trouvé deux micro dans le salon et la cuisine. Quant au serrurier, il m'a délesté de soixante dollars.  
- Bien, la prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de défoncer ma porte !  
- Et toi, tu mettras ta musique moins forte !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se raidit.  
L'armoire ! Elle avait oublié le dessus de l'armoire !  
- Mac ! Tu me fais la courte échelle ?

Il la souleva assez haut et elle le vit tout de suite : un micro dernière génération, grand frère de celui qu'elle avait trouvé dans son portable.  
- Je l'ai !

Elle se laissa glisser contre Mac qui la retint plus longtemps que nécessaire.  
Elle se plongea dans ses yeux et y lut un tel désir qu'aussitôt tous ses sens s'embrasèrent, totalement...

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Revenge******

**Chapitre 17.**

Elle se laissa glisser contre Mac qui la retint plus longtemps que nécessaire.  
Elle se plongea dans ses yeux et y lut un tel désir qu'aussitôt tous ses sens s'embrasèrent, totalement...

Incapable de contrôler davantage leurs pulsions, ils s'embrassèrent ardemment, collant un maximum leurs corps, laissant leurs mains naviguer sur la peau de l'autre.  
- Attends !

Stella recula, jeta le micro à terre et le brisa de son pied.  
Puis elle se replaça dans les bras de Mac.  
Entre deux baisers, il réussit à formuler son objection :  
- Tu as détruit une preuve là !

Il ne put terminer, Stella s'emparant de ses lèvres pour le faire taire.  
- Je veux être tranquille avec toi. Plus personne ne va nous déranger !

Mac eut un petit sourire complice, enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, s'imprégnant de son parfum, embrassant la peau tendue.  
Son désir augmentait sans cesse. Dieu qu'il avait envie de cette femme !  
La sonnerie de son portable les interrompit. il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et regarda Stella désolé.  
- C'est Flack. Je dois lui répondre absolument.

Il ouvrit son portable et prit la conversation ne quittant pas Stella des yeux. Son air boudeur s'était subitement transformé et elle le regardait maintenant l'œil malicieux.  
Mac fronça les sourcils. Que mijotait-elle ?  
- Oui, oui Don, je vous écoute. Vous avez trouvé autre chose à l'appartement ?

Mac déglutit difficilement : devant lui, Stella ôtait doucement ses vêtements un par un, tout en le fixant, aguicheuse.  
- Oui, oui Flack. Je suis toujours là ! Je... Heu... Heu....

Stella venait d'ôter son soutien-gorge et caressait lentement le haut de son corps.  
- Quoi ? Oui, oui bonne idée Don.

Les mains de la jeune femme se glissèrent voluptueusement sous son shorty, le retirant avec un maximum de ralenti.  
- Hein ? Heu oui, oui Don. Ecoutez, on se rappelle demain.

Il ferma son portable d'un geste brusque sans laisser le temps au policier de lui répondre. Il le balança sur la coiffeuse.  
Sa bouche était complètement asséchée.  
Il ne salivait plus.  
Il observa tétanisé Stella nue qui se mouvait vers lui, en un souple déhanchement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
Il sentit ses lèvres l'effleurer tandis qu'elle le déshabillait. Elle ôta sa chemise et se colla à lui. La sensation de sa peau nue contre lui le fit enfin réagir.  
Tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à son pantalon, il caressa le corps féminin lui arrachant de nombreux frissons.

Nus tous les deux, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et se laissèrent emporter par une passion quasi bestiale.  
Ainsi, les cris et les gémissements emplirent très vite la pièce.

Blottie dans les bras de son amant, Stella souriait.  
Elle se sentait bien.  
Elle se redressa sur un coude et l'observa. Comme elle, il souriait.  
Elle lui caressa la joue et prononça doucement.  
- Pourquoi avons-nous attendu si longtemps ?

Il la fixa puis la bascula sur le dos pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.  
- Parce que nous sommes deux entêtés chroniques !

Elle rit et Mac la scruta troublé. Inquiète par ce changement d'attitude soudain, elle lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.  
Il l'embrassa doucement et lui confia dans un chuchotement :  
- J'aime ton rire, il me transporte à chaque fois. Ton sourire m'envoie de milliers petites décharges dans le corps. Enfin, ça, c'était avant...  
- Et maintenant ?

La voix de Stella était rauque.  
Elle savourait ce moment.  
Elle savourait les compliments de Mac.  
De multiples petits papillons envahirent son ventre lorsqu'il caressa son corps de ses mains. Il continua d'une voix sourde de désir.  
- Maintenant...J'aime ton corps, j'aime ta peau... J'aime la façon dont tu me fais l'amour, sans aucune retenue.

Il se redressa et se coucha complètement sur elle, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.  
- Tu es une femme merveilleuse et je t'aime tout simplement...

Elle accueillit sa bouche avec plaisir et ouvrit ses jambes pour le laisser venir en elle.  
Ils firent l'amour doucement sans se détacher du regard l'un de l'autre, y lisant leur propre désir, leur propre extase.

Ils étaient de nouveau blottis l'un contre l'autre, repus et apaisés lorsqu'un borborygme se fit entendre.  
Stella éclata de rire !  
Mac tout penaud, avoua d'une candeur déconcertante :  
- J'ai faim.

Stella rit de bon cœur et lui proposa de commander chinois, ce qu'il accepta avec bonheur.  
Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'elle revint brusquement devant son champ de vision.  
Elle le fixa tendrement puis se pencha vers son oreille en lui susurrant :  
- Je t'aime aussi, Mac.

Elle se leva dans un grand sourire, enfila son peignoir et s'éloigna vers la cuisine.  
Mac la suivit de près et entra dans la pièce. Elle raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers lui. Son cœur fit un bond. Il avait juste pris la peine d'enfiler son pantalon et son torse était nu.

Bon sang que cet homme lui faisait de l'effet !  
Elle toussota pour se donner une contenance et demanda d'un ton léger.  
- Au fait, que t'a dit Flack ? L'enquête avance ?

Mac prit le temps de réfléchir puis rougit brutalement :  
- Heu...Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il m'a dit... Heu.. J'avais l'esprit... ailleurs !

**  
****TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Revenge.******

**Chapitre 18.**

Mac prit le temps de réfléchir puis rougit brutalement :  
- Heu...Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il m'a dit... Heu.. J'avais l'esprit... ailleurs !

Le visage empourpré de Mac fit rire Stella. Elle prit ensuite une mine innocente et lui dit :  
- Ailleurs ? Ah bon ? Où ?

Elle vit son visage devenir menaçant et elle se mit à courir vers la chambre pour lui échapper. Peine perdue. Il la rattrapa devant la porte et ils chahutèrent comme des enfants un long moment.  
Enfin, ils se calmèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Mac observa le visage de sa compagne : les yeux brillants, elle irradiait de bonheur.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi et son cœur se gonfla d'amour.  
Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et l'embrassa en lui soufflant un nouveau "_je t'aime_".  
Elle répondit avec fougue puis s'éloignant doucement de lui, lui cria :  
- Rappelle Flack ! On doit se méfier de Moran. Moi, je vais prendre une douche...  
- Quoi ? Comment veux-tu que je sois concentré si tu me parles de douche ?

Elle éclata de rire et lui répondit sur le pas de la porte :  
- Concentre-toi sur trois mots : Travail-Gavin Moran-Danger.  
- ça fait quatre mots ça...

Elle lui fit une grimace avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Mac sourit en reprenant son portable sur la coiffeuse.  
Il devait se concentrer avant d'appeler Flack.  
Il entendit l'eau couler et jugea bon de s'éloigner de ce lieu empli de tentations diverses.

Il s'installa dans le salon et composa le numéro de son ami.  
- Flack, c'est Mac. J'ai eu un souci avec mon portable tout à l'heure, je vous entendais très mal.

- Oui, oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai dû racrocher. Et si vous me répétiez vos découvertes ?

Stella ferma les robinets et sortit de la douche.  
Elle entendit Mac parler dans le lointain et comprit qu'il n'était pas resté dans la chambre.  
Elle sourit devant la glace et repensa à leurs tendres moments.  
Il lui avoué par deux fois son amour... Enfin...  
Il s'était révélé aussi doué que doux...

Enjouée, elle se hâta de s'habiller pour aller le retrouver. Elle le vit assis sur le canapé, pensif.  
Elle prit place à ses côtés et aussitôt, il passa son bras sur ses épaules.  
Elle se colla à lui et l'observa : il avait son air soucieux.

Inquiète, elle lui demanda :  
- Que t'a dit Flack ?  
- Moran a quitté son appartement. Il l'a fouillé et a découvert que des pans entiers de murs dans son bureau, étaient recouverts de photos de nous deux.  
- Seulement nous deux ?

Mac hocha la tête doucement et continua :  
- D'après Flack, c'était devenu une obsession. Moran tenait un cahier noirci de nos emplois du temps respectifs. Il nous surveillait de très près. Cette histoire sent vraiment la vengeance.

Mac caressa le dos de Stella avant de rajouter d'un ton inquiet :  
- Il demeure introuvable. C'était un bon flic, il sait se planquer.

Reprenant conscience du danger qui planait sur eux, ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, ses angoisses.  
Un coup frappé à la porte les fit sursauter.  
Stella se dégagea des bras de mac et s'écria :  
- Le chinois ! Tu as toujours faim ?

Il prit le temps de l'observer des pieds à la tête avant d'acquiescer l'œil gourmand.  
Elle le tapa sur le bras en le réprimandant gaiement.  
Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle défit le verrou, ouvrit la porte et se figea, le cœur battant à se rompre.  
N'esquissant plus aucun mouvement, elle fixait le canon de l'arme, juste devant ses yeux.  
- Recule...

La voix était sourde mais elle reconnut l'ancien policier.  
Elle obéit et recula lentement, ne quittant pas des yeux l'arme à hauteur de son visage.  
Elle entendit la porte claquer et Mac l'appeler.  
Soudain, Moran l'agrippa par le bras , la retourna et la colla à lui.  
Elle sentit le canon froid de son arme se coller à sa tempe.

C'était son arme. Elle en était persuadée. La pensée fugace d'être tuée par sa propre arme la traversa.  
Elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle vit Mac se diriger lentement vers eux.  
Elle croisa son regard torturé. Il était désarmé. Elle repensa à l'arme de Flack, posée sur le buffet du salon. Elle espéra que Mac s'en souvienne aussi.

Elle entendit Moran parler :  
- Mac Taylor, heureux de vous revoir.  
- Lâchez-la !  
- Sûrement pas ! A cause de vous, j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais, à cause de moi, vous allez perdre la femme que vous aimez.

Le canon de l'arme s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa tempe et Stella ferma les yeux.  
Ses jambes, tel du coton, n'arrivaient plus à la soutenir.  
Elle rouvrit ses paupières et se plongea dans les yeux de Mac pour y puiser du courage.

Mac s'adressa de nouveau à l'ancien policier :  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué votre femme. Elle s'est suicidée.  
- A cause de vous. Vous m'avez enlevé mon emploi.  
- Non, Moran, à cause de vous. C'est vous qui l'avez trompée durant des années, lui cachant un fils illégitime. Elle ne s'est pas suicidée à cause de votre perte d'emploi, elle s'est tuée à cause de vous.  
- Fermez-la Taylor ou je la tue !

Un coup frappé à la porte le fit se raidir. Sans réfléchir, Moran se tourna vers l'entrée et tira deux coups de feu à travers le bois.  
Le bruit sourd annonçant la chute d'un corps se fit entendre.  
Les regards de Mac et de Stella se croisèrent ainsi que leurs pensées : le chinois...

Le canon chaud se reposa sur la tempe de Stella, la brûlant. Elle cria de douleur mais Moran resserra sa prise.  
Il ricana et toisant Mac, lui dit :  
- A ton tour, ma belle....

**  
****TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Revenge******

**Chapitre 19.**

Le canon chaud se reposa sur la tempe de Stella, la brûlant. Elle cria de douleur mais Moran resserra sa prise.  
Il ricana et toisant Mac, lui dit :  
- A ton tour, ma belle....

Mac fit un pas vers l'avant mais s'arrêta de suite lorsqu'il vit l'arme s'appuyer davantage contre la tempe de sa compagne.  
Il reprit le dialogue d'une voix ferme et pleine d'arrogance.  
- Moran, si vous tuez Stella, vous ferez de moi un malheureux à vie, c'est certain. Mais cela ne vous enlèvera pas la culpabilité que vous avez en vous. Vous savez très bien que votre propre comportement a tué votre femme !  
- La ferme !

Un cliquetis se fit entendre dans l'air et Stella ferma les yeux.  
Elle n'y croyait plus.  
Elle ne voulait pas voir le dernier regard de Mac.  
Elle l'entendit prononcer sèchement :  
- Vous n'aimez pas votre femme Moran !

L'air se raréfia autour d'elle.  
Plus rien ne bougeait.  
Plus rien ne filtrait, exceptée la respiration hachée de l'ancien policier.

Elle osa ouvrir ses yeux et put alors pleinement se rendre compte de la tension enter le deux hommes.  
Stella comprit immédiatement le jeu de Mac : il voulait pousser Moran à bout pour qu'il le vise lui.  
Mac rajouta encore plus rudement, corroborant ainsi la théorie de Stella.  
- Vous n'aimez pas votre femme, sinon, vous ne l'auriez pas trompée durant tant d'années. Elle ne serait pas morte et vous ne seriez pas devenu un meurtrier !

Cette diatribe eut l'effet escompté. Fou de rage, Moran donna un coup de crosse sur la tempe de Stella qui s'écroula au sol.  
A demi-consciente, elle tenta vainement de se relever. Elle savait que Moran visait Mac et elle voulait l'aider.  
Mais sa vue se brouilla sous l'effort et elle ne put se redresser davantage.

Elle voyait vaguement les deux hommes se battre quand un fracas assourdissant survint derrière elle.  
Elle eut une dernière pensée pour sa porte d'entrée avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent.

Elle entendit dans le lointain une voix l'appeler...  
Elle sentit une main lui caresser le visage puis une sensation humide et froide sur son front lui donna une désagréable impression.  
Et toujours cette voix...  
Cette voix chaude et douce qui l'appelait...  
Cette voix si agréable...

Les limbes se clarifièrent progressivement...  
A son prénom, se mêlaient désormais des mots d'amour.  
Dieu que c'était agréable !  
Elle reprit conscience et lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Mac, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Mais sa quiétude se transforma vite en inquiétude lorsqu'elle vit à quel point il était amoché : l'arcade sourcilière fendue, l'œil poché, les lèvres gonflées et tuméfiées.  
- Mac...  
- Chut.... Tout à l'heure...

Il lui caressait toujours la joue.  
Avec son aide, elle parvint à prendre la position assise. Elle vit une troisième paire de pieds aux côtés de Mac. Elle suivit les jambes doucement et vit à qui elles appartenaient : Flack.  
Il lui souriait :  
- Où est Moran ?  
- Mes hommes viennent de l'emmener. Mac, l'ambulance vient d'arriver. Je pense que vous devriez y aller tous les deux.

Stella n'eut pas le temps de poser les multiples questions qu'elle avait en tête.  
Les ambulanciers la couchèrent sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance.  
Aussitôt, Mac s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main.  
Elle le regarda emplie d'incompréhension :  
- On est vivants ?  
- Oui..  
- Moran aussi ?  
- Aussi.  
- Mais comment...  
- Chut.... Tout à l'heure mon cœur...

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire puis le descendit doucement dans son cou.  
Son autre main ne lâchait pas la sienne.  
Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les siens.  
Ils furent séparés en arrivant aux urgences.  
Stella le regarda s'éloigner les larmes aux yeux. Une douleur sourde lui martelait les tempes.

Elle se laissa examiner sans bouger. Elle passa une radio de sa tête puis attendit dans une pièce vide.  
Où était Mac... Il était salement amoché.  
Elle n'avait pas vu son corps et priait pour qu'il n'ait pas reçu de balles.

Cette attente devenait interminable. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus son angoisse augmentait.  
Enfin, le médecin urgentiste poussa la porte de la salle et s'assit devant elle. Il lui tendit deux comprimés pour son mal de tête qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler.  
- Vous avez une légère commotion cérébrale due au coup de crosse. Des analgésiques vont vous être prescrits.

Elle hocha la tête doucement mais elle se moquait totalement de son état.  
Une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres : où était Mac ?  
Devançant ses angoisses, l'urgentiste lui dit d'un ton gentil :  
- Votre ami vous attend dans le couloir.

Stella sourit enfin, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et suivit le médecin.  
Elle vit Mac faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Dès qu'il la vit, il se précipita vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras.  
Il écouta les dernières recommandations de l'urgentiste pour sa compagne et pour lui-même puis ils descendirent jusqu'au hall où Flack les attendait.

Il sourit à la vue du couple amoché, toujours enlacé :  
- Je vous dépose où Mac ?  
- Chez moi.

Arrivé devant son domicile, Mac remercia Flack et attitude inhabituelle, le serra dans ses bras.  
Stella les regarda surprise. Un lien encore plus fort unissait les deux hommes maintenant...  
Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Elle se laissa guider dans l'appartement de Mac.  
Il lui prépara une boisson chaude et ils s'installèrent tous deux dans le salon.  
Stella se blottit contre lui puis reposa la question qui la taraudait :  
- Mac, explique moi maintenant ce qui s'est passé ?

**  
****TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Revenge******

**Chapitre 20.**

Elle se laissa guider dans l'appartement de Mac.  
Il lui prépara une boisson chaude et ils s'installèrent tous deux dans le salon.  
Stella se blottit contre lui puis reposa la question qui la taraudait :  
- Mac, explique moi maintenant ce qui s'est passé ?

Le scientifique essaya de faire abstraction de la main féminine qui lui caressait le torse.  
Il la prit dans sa main et la porta à ses lèvres tuméfiées.  
Stella le regardait confiante et attendait patiemment qu'il se lance.

Enfin, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.  
- Lorsque Moran t'a donné le coup de crosse, il s'est ensuite précipité vers moi et a joué de ses poings. Je lui ai donné de sacrés coups en retour, furieux de ce qu'il t'avait fait, furieux de ce qu'il nous avait fait.  
- Je me souviens vous avoir vu vous battre. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas servi de son arme.  
- Hélas si ! C'est là que Flack entre en scène.  
- Je t'ai vu le remercier chaleureusement...

Mac avait toujours la main de Stella dans la sienne et la serra plus fort en acquiesçant silencieusement.  
De son autre main, il caressait de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas le dos de sa compagne.  
Il la sentit se blottir davantage contre lui et l'enserra plus fort.

Il reprit son inspiration et continua d'une voix lente et posée.  
- En entendant la porte de ton appartement se fracasser, Moran s'est souvenu de son arme. Il a reculé et m'a visé.  
Il était debout, j'étais encore à terre. Il visait ma tête.  
- Oh non Mac !

Stella ferma les yeux. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Flack n'était pas intervenu. Elle aurait perdu Mac, son Mac...alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se trouver tous deux.  
Les larmes coulèrent malgré elle et elle renifla doucement.  
- Eh mon cœur, tout va bien...

Mac entoura la tête de la jeune femme de ses mains et regarda les yeux émeraudes embués.  
- Arrête de pleurer, je suis toujours là, grâce à Flack.

Les larmes redoublèrent et Mac embrassa ses lèvres au goût salé.  
Elle répondit avec ferveur à son baiser, réalisant la chance qu'elle avait. Les baisers de Mac s'approfondirent mais elle le repoussa doucement. Elle lui susurra frôlant ses lèvres :  
- Moran te visait et ?  
- Il a tiré.

Stella se recula horrifiée. Comment un ancien policier qui avait servi sa ville pendant tant d'année pouvait en arriver là ?  
Mac reprit d'une voix rauque, nouée par l'émotion :  
- Il a tiré mais Flack s'est mis entre nous. La balle s'est logée dans son gilet pare-balle. Il m'a sauvé la vie.  
- Je vais lui sauter au coup demain pour le remercier !  
- Heu... un baiser de loin, ça ne suffirait pas ?

Stella rit de bon cœur devant la pointe de jalousie de son compagnon.  
Elle préféra néanmoins changer de sujet :  
- Et comment toute cette histoire s'est terminée ?  
- Flack a profité de l'étonnement de Moran pour le désarmer et le menotter. Il s'est laissé faire : tirer sur son ancien protégé l'a quelque peu bouleversé. Mais il va écoper lourd : Le pauvre livreur chinois n'a pas survécu.

Les deux scientifiques se turent, pensant aux conséquences que cet acte fou aurait pu engendrer.  
Stella sursauta :  
- Mac ! On n'a pas fouillé ton appartement ! Il doit être truffé de micros lui aussi.  
- Flack a envoyé des hommes à lui lorsque nous étions à l'hôpital. Ils ont tout enlevé.

Une lueur coquine s'afficha dans le regard de Stella. Elle se pencha vers Mac et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
Lovée contre son homme, elle sentit son portable vibrer contre eux.  
Mac décrocha et tout en répondant par onomatopées, il se délectait des tendres bisous de Stella dans son cou. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit sa langue se mêler aux baisers  
Il raccrocha et rendit un par un les baisers que lui avait offerts Stella.

Il murmura tout en glissant une main sous son pull :  
- On vient d'arrêter le fils de Moran. C'est lui qui m'appelait au début. Voilà pourquoi ils nous croyaient ensemble.  
- Un vrai devin ce jeune homme !

Mac sourit et continua ses baisers.  
Il ne s'en lassait pas. Elle non plus d'ailleurs !  
Une fièvre intense s'empara d'eux.  
Ils perdirent leurs souffles dans de longs baisers langoureux.

Ils s'effeuillèrent doucement jusqu'à leur chambre et entre deux "je t'aime", atteignirent ensemble les limbes du plaisir...

**FIN**


End file.
